Fuckin' Albinos
by dark-angel 176
Summary: La jeune Suki Hayate commence seulement à le comprendre: un accident ou une disparition peuvent tout détruire... même une vie. Soyez pas trop durs, première fic n n'
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

**Bin voilà c'est ma première fic, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle se déroulera en deux parties, la première se passant au lycée Deimon, la seconde lorsque tout les héros de Eyeshield 21 auront fini leurs études et auront un boulot et tout… J'ai créé un personnage et je l'ai introduit dans le manga, j'espère que ça fera pas trop tâche n_n' Alors bonne lecture et amusez vous bien !**

**_______________________**

_Il pleuvait. Il faisait froid. La jeune fille, assise sur le toit, contemplait le ciel tout en réfléchissant. Demain serait un nouveau jour pour elle. Elle avait un but à atteindre. Elle devait y arriver. Pour lui… Elle arrêta sa pensée immédiatement, ressentant une forte douleur dans sa poitrine. Cette souffrance lui donnait l'impression qu'on ouvrait son thorax, qu'on y plongeait des mains qui lui prenaient le cœur, qui le serrait jusqu'à l'écraser, le réduire en bouillie…_

_Elle se replia sur elle-même, attendant que la douleur passe. Elle aurait pu être triste, mais en réalité, elle enrageait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'éloigne ? Si elle avait été juste un peu plus forte, elle aurait pu le supporter…_

_Un affreux souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Celui d'un hôpital blanc, d'une chambre blanche, d'un lit blanc dans lequel elle était couchée… Et à coté d'elle, cette personne qui comptait tant à ses yeux. Réduite à être handicapée le reste de sa vie. A cause d'elle._

_Des larmes de rages coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille, se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie. Elle serra les poings à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans la peau, provoquant un léger saignement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle partie de chez elle ? Elle n'allait causer que souffrance autour d'elle, même auprès des personnes qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rencontrer._

_Elle prit alors une décision. Elle ne créerait de lien avec personne. Oui. Personne d'autre ne devait souffrir à cause d'elle. Elle se releva, en laissant les larmes couler, puis descendit du toit de l'immeuble par un escalier. Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient autour d'elle, ne faisant que renforcer son impression de solitude. La jeune fille soupira._

_« Si seulement ce n'était qu'une impression... », pensa-t-elle._

_D'un coup de pied bruyant, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se dirigea vers son lit avec lassitude, sur lequel elle se laissa tomber sans avoir retiré ses vêtements trempés par la pluie._

_La pluie. Il pleuvait aussi le jour ou sa vie avait basculé. Le jour ou elle avait tout perdu. Elle se redressa sur son lit, plia ses jambes et passa ses doigts fins sur une cicatrice grossière, juste derrière le genou. Elle regarda son réveil, qui indiquait 1h23 du matin. Il fallait qu'elle se repose, car son entrée dans ce nouveau lycée n'allait pas être des plus simples. En fait, elle se fichait des notes. Elle était là pour quelque chose de bien plus important._

_Elle se rallongea sur son lit, et tourna la tête vers un cadre photo, sur sa table de nuit. Les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle._

_« Grand frère… », pensa-t-elle ._

_Puis la fatigue l'emporta surtout le reste, et alors la jeune fille sombra dans le monde des songes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut!**

**Voilà je me remets à écrire. Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais entre les études et mes activités extrascolaire, j'ai eu un peu de mal à publier. Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Sinon, j'essaierai de mettre un chapitre sur le site le plus souvent possible. Voilà! ****Merci, bonne lecture!**

______________________

**_Suki_**

Mon réveil sonna. D'un coup de poing rageur, je l'envoyais valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais j'avais tout de même eu le temps de voir l'heure qu'il était. Et l'heure m'indiquait que j'étais déjà en retard pour mon premier jour dans ce lycée pourri. Mais bon, il fallait bien que je me lève. Sans me presser pour autant, je me dirigeais vers ma minuscule salle de bain, et entrais dans ma minuscule douche. L'eau bouillante acheva de me réveiller, mais pourtant elle ne réchauffa pas ma peau. Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez étrange comme ça, il fallait en plus que j'ai la froideur et la pâleur d'un mort. Mais j'avais l'habitude. Ma peau était froide depuis l'accident. Je m'interdisais de laisser mon esprit vagabonder plus loin, sachant pertinement ce que je risquais si je ressortais l'un des souvenirs de mon frère. Si je continuais de rêvasser, je me retrouverais une fois de plus sur le sol, mes bras serrés autour de moi comme pour m'empêcher de me déliter sur place, haletante à cause d'une douleur réelle mais invisible aux autres. Je décidais de couper l'eau et de sortir. Inutile d'être encore plus en retard. Je choisissais négligemment un haut simple et un jean, snobant complètement l'uniforme hideux de mon nouveau lycée entreposé dans mon armoire. Je pris mon sac et, enfin, je sortais.

La ville était calme. Sans doute parce que toutes les personnes de mon âge était censé travailler à cette heure. Je n'eus aucun mal à trouver mon lycée, mais la porte était déjà fermée. Je poussais un soupir. Il allait falloir que je l'escalade. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et je me retrouvais dans la cour de récréation, particulièrement silencieuse à cette heure. J'entrais dans le premier batîment que je croisais, et, par chance, c'était celui ou se situait le secretariat. Une petite femme aux cheveux gris se tenait derrière un bureau sur lequel s'empilait des tonnes de documents. Lorsque je refermais la porte derrière moi, la femme compris que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans son espace de travail, mais elle ne leva pas la tête pour autant. Très bien. Si elle continuait de garder la tête baissée, ça ferait une personne de moins dans cette journée qui me dévisagerais. Je m'approchais de la secrétaire, inspirais un bon coup et me lançais.

-Bonjour, dis-je de ma voix la plus charmeuse possible. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je suis nouvelle. Je m'appelle Suki Hayate. Pouvez-vous me dire dans quelle classe on m'a placée et ou ai-je cours en ce moment?

-Biensûr, ne bouge p...

Et voilà. Je me faisais encore dévisager. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle me regarde? Je soupirais doucement, de façon à ce que la femme ne m'entende pas. Heureusement, elle semblait surmonter ma vision plutôt facilement, et se remit en action. Elle se leva, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle revint vers moi avec un papier dans la main et un air déterminé sur le visage.

-Tiens. Voilà ton emploi du temps. Tu es en troisième année, division 6. En ce moment, tes camarades ont cours dans le batîment D, deuxième étage, salle 203. Je vois que tu ne portes pas notre uniforme. Passes en chercher un quand tu auras fini tes cours. Et dépêches-toi, tu es en retard.

Elle avait une voix formelle et sollennelle, comme pour me prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur de moi. Dans sa dernière phrase, il y avait un soupçon d'autorité.

Aujourd'hui, je décidais d'obéir. Mais aujourd'hui seulement. Et puis l'envie me pris de voir l'effet que j'avais sur elle. Aussitôt, je lui découvris un sourire que certain aurait pu qualifier de maléfique, d'autre de carnassier.

-Je vous remercie, répliquais-je d'une voix charmeuse et cinglante.

Je tendais l'oreille, et je parvins à entendre son coeur battre comme celui d'un animal pris au piège. Je me retournais et repartais dans la cour, laissant là cette pauvre secrétaire effrayée. Lorsque je fus seule, un ricanement lugubre m'échappa. Biensûr, je lui faisais peur. Un peu comme à tout les gens que je croisais, en fait. La peur. Il n'y avait que ça qui marchait sur les adultes qui refusaient de m'obéir. Où alors le charme, selon les individus.

Je repérais rapidement le batîment D, puis la salle 203, comme indiqué sur mon emploi du temps. Avec mon ouïe fine, j'entendais déjà ce que le professeur disais. Son cours portait sur l'histoire. Beurk. Je haïssais l'histoire. Et les étudiants dans cette salle était juste... silencieux. J'étais prête à parier qu'ils s'ennuyaient.

Je respirais un bon coup. Comment faire mon entrée? Je devais montrer au professeur que c'étais moi, désormais, le maître de la classe, et que je n'étais pas là pour lui, mais parce que j'y étais obligée. Nouvelle inspiration...

Trois, deux, un...

Je balançais un violent coup de pieds dans la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Les mains dans les poches, je m'avançais de quelques pas, histoire d'être dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je tournais un regard froid et désinterressé vers le fond de la pièce, ou se situaient un bureau et un tableau noir. Ces saletés d'étudiants me regardaient déjà, avec des yeux ronds, sans doute à cause de mon physique et de mon entrée. Je fixais désormais le petit homme rachidique et gris assis derrière le bureau. Il portait des lunettes carrés, et avait la peau d'une blancheur maladive, presque verdâtre.

-Qui êtes vous? Pourquoi perturbez-vous mon cours? Que faites vous ici?

Je traversais la pièce lentement, comme si j'avais tout mon temps, rien que pour énerver un peu plus cet saletés de prof. Une fois devant lui, je répondais à ses questions.

-Suki Hayate. Je rentrais juste dans votre salle, je ne perturbais pas votre cours. Je suis là parce que c'est la classe qu'on ma attribuée.

J'avais utilisé ma voix la plus cinglante possible. Derrière moi, des murmures d'approbation se faisait entendre. Je supposais que personne n'avait encore répondu comme ça à un prof dans leur classe. Génial. J'étais tombée avec des saints!

-Silence! exigea ce dernier (et bien entendu, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit la seconde d'après). Mademoiselle, je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous entendre tout les deux, dit-il avec un petit sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Ah bon? Moi je suis sûre du contraire! répliquais-je, sarcastique.

-Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, vous risqueriez de le regretter!

Une menace? Très bien. J'allais jouer avec lui. Il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire.

-Je vous propose un marché. Vous me laissez m'asseoir tranquillement et me concentrer sur quelque chose qui ne concerne en rien votre cours, et je fais en sorte que votre vie ne devienne pas un enfer. Ca vous va?

-Que...Quoi?! éructa le prof, passant du verdâtre au rouge. C'est scandaleux, c'est... c'est... Sale petite peste, vous allez voir qui commande ici... Je...

-OK, avais-je murmuré tout doucement, en me rapprochant de son oreille le plus possible pour que personne ne nous entende. T'as intêret à m'écouter l'ancêtre, sinon je vais devenir très méchante.

J'avais passé ma main derrière sa nuque fragile, histoire d'empêcher toute fuite de sa part, et, discrètement, j'avais posé mon petit canif que je portais toujours sur moi sur son cou, au niveau de sa jugulaire. Immédiatement, le professeur se raidit.

-Bien. Maintenant, tu me laisses aller à ma place tranquillement, et ensuite, durant le reste de l'année, tu me foutras la paix, c'est clair?

-C'est... interdit de violenter son éducateur de la sorte... Je pourrais en parler au principal... et vous faire virer, essaya-t-il de se protéger (vainement).

J'appuyais un peu plus mon canif sur sa gorge, et une ouverture infiniment petite se créa, faisant perler une unique goutte de sang, rouge vif. Une couleur assez familière pour moi, puisque je la voyais tous les jours dans mes yeux.

Sous l'effet de la peur, le professeur se raidit encore un peu plus, et il devint encore plus blanc qu'avant.

-C'est... c'est d'accord. Allez à votre place, mais par pitié, retirez cette lame de ma gorge! chuchota-t-il, la voix tremblante.

J'accedais à sa requette, mais je ne m'éloignais pas de lui pour autant.

-Dernière chose, dis-je, fixant avec délice la terreur encore imprimée sur son visage. T'as intêret à mettre une écharpe, j'veux pas qu'on remarque _ça_.

Je jettais un regard négligeant vers la coupure. Il hocha la tête, et péniblement, exécuta mon ordre.

Voilà. Maintenant j'étais bel et bien celle qui régnait en maître sur cette classe. A mon avais, je serais tranquille pour un bon moment. Peut-être que je n'aurais même pas à faire une démarche identique avec les autres professeurs, si tout ce passait bien...

Je me retournais et commençais ce que j'étais venue faire depuis le début, à savoir chercher des joueurs de football américain. Un léger toussotement me fit me retourner.

Décidemment, ce prof ne comprenais rien à rien. Peut-être qu'il était suicidaire...

-S'il vous plaît, présentez vous aux autres, m'ordonna-t-il avec une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

Je soupirais. Très bien. Après tout, ça me laisserais un peu plus de temps pour tous les analiser.

-Suki Hayate...

Je remarquais que la moitié de la classe n'étais pas sportive, et que dans la moitié qui l'était, il n'y avait que trois joueurs de football américain.

Le premier avait des jambes énormes et un regard concentré. Il était grand et avait des cheveux noirs mi-long qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Surement un kicker.

Le deuxième était très gros, et très musclé aussi. Son regard joyeux semblait s'émerveiller de tout et de rien. Un linemen, sans aucun doute.

-... 17 ans...

J'eue plus de mal avec le troisième.

Son corps semblait avoir été forcé à devenir apte à jouer au football américain. Ses muscles n'auraient pas dû être là, ou alors ils auraient dû être moins développés. Son regard cependant montrait une agilité d'esprit surprenante. Je mis plus de temps à trouver que c'était un quaterback, mais je n'en étais pas totalement sûre. La seule chose qui aurait pu me permettre de vérifier, c'était ses réflexes.

-... troisième et dernière année au lycée de Deimon.

La scène avait à peine durée plus de trois secondes. Je me félicitais d'avoir une capacité d'analyse si importante.

J'avançais vers ma place, et passais près du probable quaterback. D'un geste infime, je fis basculer son crayon de façon à ce qu'il tombe de la table. Il n'y eut aucun mouvement de sa part. Résignée, je me penchais déjà en avant pour ramasser le crayon qui chutais très lentement pour moi, trop rapidement pour lui. Je venais de poser une genou à terre, et j'attendais. Rien ne vint. Je relevais la tête. Le garçon tenait déjà le crayon dans sa main, le faisant tourner rapidement. Il l'avait rattrapé. Il me dévisagea, et alors, pour la première fois, je le regardais réellement.

Il était magnifique, d'une beauté sauvage et inquiétante. Ses cheveux blonds se dressaient en tout sens, comme si il n'avait pas réussi à se coiffer ce matin-là. Seule une unique mèche semblait bien disciplinée, retombant négligemment sur le front du garçon. Son visage fin aux traits sévères était blanc, mais moins que le mien cependant. Des oreilles assez spéciales, pointues comme celles des elfes, lui donnaient un air de surréel. Il me découvrit un léger sourire, qui me semblait sadique et malveillant,(comme si il louchait sur mon décolleté) faisant ressortir des crocs plus que des dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Je plongeais enfin mon regard dans le sien, qui était d'un vert d'eau provocateur et doux à la fois. Avec sa beauté et ses crocs, il ressemblait à un ange démoniaque.

Lentement, je me relevais, continuant de le fixer, puis je repartais vers l'endroit que je m'étais fixé au début, à savoir ma place dans la classe, près de la fenêtre. Une fois installée, je me mis à réfléchir.

Petit un: il y'avait des joueurs de football américains dans cette classe, ce qui me faciliterais l'entrée dans leur club.

Petit deux: le blond était bien un quaterback.

Petit trois: le blond était un personnage très intérressant. Il semblait aussi être un bon manipulateur. Je ferais mieux de me renseigner sur lui, avant que ce ne soit lui qui le fasse sur moi.

Je laissais mon regard se balader sur le terrain de football américian, mais pour la première fois, il ne m'interressais pas.

Non. L'objet de mes pensés me regardait avec insistance et se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, ce petit sourire démoniaque toujours placé sur ses lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard! J'pensais qu'avec les vacances, j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour poster mais non (en même temps, les entrainements le matin à 6h et le soir à 20h, ça me réussi pas trop [mais attends, j'raconte ma vie là?! *gros soupir*])... **

**Bref, bonne lecture et amusez vous bien!**

**____________________**

**_Hiruma_**

Le lycée. L'endroit que je détestais le plus dans ce fuckin' monde...

Cet endroit était vraiment d'un ennui mortel. Et encore, je pesais mes mots... Si seulement je n'étais pas presque insomniaque (j'ai bien dis presque!).

Alors vous pensez tous: " Sors ton ordinateur et arrête de te plaindre!". Bin oui tiens, pour me le faire récquisitionner pendant le cours? Biensur (comme j'aime l'ironie)! Certes, il est vrai qu'il m'aurais juste fallu sortir de ma poche mon carnet de menace pour le récupérer, mais bon, ça je l'avais déjà fais plein de fois, et au bout d'un moment, ça devient proprement chiant.

Et une fois de plus vous me dites: " Bin alors tire-toi de là et fais pas chier!". J'aimerais bien! Le seul problème, c'est que dans ce fuckin'lycée, il y'avait ma fuckin' équipe, constituée de fuckin' nabots! Ouai, bon d'accord, les dits " fuckin' nabots" on gagné le Chritmas Bowl l'année dernière, donc pas tant nabots que ça... Et en bref, si je venais pas en cours, j'étais virée du lycée, et donc de mon équipe, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je me brisais les miches sur ces chaises en bois, beaucoup trop dures à mon goût.

J'étais en cours d'histoire, un cours que j'appréciais et que je détestais à la fois. Je l'appréciais parce que je pouvais voir le terrain de football américain par la fenêtre, donc réfléchir à mes plans pour martyriser ces fuckin' mauviettes à l'entrainement. Par contre, je le détestais parce que:

Petit 1- J'étais trop loin de ladite " fenêtre".

Petit 2- Je connaissais déjà tout le manuel qu'on nous avait remis par coeur, donc le prof ne m'apprenait rien de nouveau (et je m'ennuyais énormement lorsqu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau).

Petit 3- le prof en question me regardait de haut comme si il avait quelque chose à m'apprendre (j'avais vraiment envie de l'étriper celui-là!).

Petit 4- ne l'oublions pas, c'est un cours d'histoire.

Enfin, de toutes façons, je me mettais à rêvasser dès que le prof disait: " Sortez vos cahiers!", alors...

Donc, une fois n'est pas coutume, je somnolais pendant ce fuckin' cours. Aussi, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement en claquant, je me retrouvais sorti de ma rêverie. Je me retournais, lentement, avec un regard meurtrier dans l'intention de foudroyer sur place celui qui avait osé faire ça.

Stupéfaction. Envie. Amusement.

Stupéfaction d'abord, parce que _celui_ qui avait osé faire ça était en fait_ celle_ qui avait osé faire ça.

Envie ensuite, tout simplement parce que la nouvelle arrivante était... Que dire, sinon magnifique?... Mais qu'est-ce-qui me prends?! Depuis quand je trouvais les paires de seins sur pattes magnifiques? Mais je devais quand même l'avouer... cette fille était vraiment très attirante.

Plus grande que la fuckin' manager, mais plus petite que moi (tout de même!). Une silhouette élancée, fine, que son tee-shirt moulait à la perfection. Des formes ni trop petites, ni trop grosses (la fuckin' manager la dépassait largement question poitrine!), juste harmonieuses avec sa taille. Je m'avouais surpris un instant. Je n'avais jamais vu de peau aussi claire! Cette dernière était blanche comme un lavabo, et elle semblait soyeuse. J'avais envie de planter mes crocs dedans, juste pour voir quel effet ça ferait. La fille avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais, raides, lui tombant jusqu'à mi-dos, contrastant violemment avec sa peau si blafarde. Je remontais lentement mon regard vers son visage. On aurait dit celui d'un ange. Fin, et pourtant encore rond au niveau des joues. Je m'attardais un instant sur ses lèvres, un sourire naissant sur les miennes. Elles étaient pleine, teintées d'un rose tendre, très attirant. Mais là n'était pas la raison de mon sourire. Non, ce qui me plaisait, c'était ces deux petits crocs dépassant de ces lèvres pulpeuses. Cette ressemblance avec moi me donnait vraiment envie de rire. Je gardais, comme d'habitude, le meilleur pour la fin, ses yeux... et je m'arrêtais net. De la part de cette fille, je me serais attendu à tout, mais pas à ça. Elle avait des prunelles rouge vif, presque cramoisi. Un peu le genre de rouge qui coule de l'encre des stylos plumes de cette couleur. Oui, ses yeux étaient vraiment... impressionant. Ils avaient aussi quelque chose de fascinant, mais pas à cause de leur couleur, non. A cause de ce qu'on pouvait y lire. Des sentiments forts, différents et pourtant identiques. La tristesse, la haine, l'insoumission...

Oui, elle me donnait envie. Plus que n'importe lesquelles de ces fuckin' greluches que se croyaient irésistibles.

Elle dévisagea le prof, qui lui dit quelque chose, mai je n'écoutais pas. J'essayais de mettre à jour (au moins pour moi) la personnalité de cette fille. Elle s'avança. Je regardais sa démarche, concentré. Au bout de quelques pas, je remarquais un très léger boîtillement sur sa jambe droite. Une fois arrivée au bureau, elle commença un petit manège avec le fuckin' prof. Je tendais l'oreille et compris qu'elle le menaçait. Avec un coutau même. Intéressant. Enfin, la fille semblait avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. On lui demanda de se présenter, ce qu'elle fît avec réticence.

-Suki Hayate, 17 ans, troisième année au lycée de Deimon.

Enfin vînt l'amusement.

Elle nous analysait, un par un, avec une rapidité et une concentration déconcertante. Et ça, ça m'amusait. Ca m'amusait parce qu'elle me faisait penser à... moi.

Elle passait en revue les joueurs de football américains, d'après moi. Elle s'attarda une seconde sur le fuckin' vieu, une demi-seconde sur le fuckin' gros lard, mais bien plus longtemps sur moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais considérer ce geste comme flatteur ou insultant.

Doucement, Suki se dirigea vers sa place, et elle passa à côté de ma table. Elle fît tomber un crayon. Je vois. Voilà pourquoi elle m'avait regardé aussi longtemps. Tout à l'heure, elle déterminait les postes de chacun, mais avait des doutes sur le mien, alors elle cherchait un moyen de trouver ma position. En faisant tomber ce stylo, elle cherchait à vérifier mes réflexes, donc savoir si j'étais un quaterback ou pas. Aussitôt cette conclusion faite, je rattrapais le stylo, et Suki me dévisagea. Dans ses prunelles rouge sang, la surprise et l'incrédulité firent leur apparition, remplaçants entièrement les autres sentiments.

Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Suki était retournée à sa place, et fixais la fenêtre d'un air absent, mais je savais pertinnement qu'elle se rendait compte que je l'observais. Je me demandais si elle pensais à moi. Est-ce-que je l'avais effrayée? Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur mon visage. Ce serait marrant si c'était le cas, parce qu'elle aussi devait en effrayer plus d'un avec ses yeux flamboyants.

La cloche sonna la fin des cours. Je prenais mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, histoire de voir ce que cette fuckin' albinos allait faire. Elle ne me déçut pas. Comme un ressort, elle bondit de sa chaise et sortit de la classe à toute vitesse.

En me dirigeant vers le local pour me changer, je pensais toujours à elle. Je la voulais à ma merci. Je voulais qu'elle me mange dans la main, et pour ça il me fallait des informations sur elle. Beaucoup d'informations, afin que mon carnet de menace en soit plein. Je réflechissais un peu, puis ricanais.

Fuckin' albinos. Ca sonnait bien.

**________________**

**_Suki_**

J'étais sortie précipitament de la classe. Ce foutu démon m'avait déstabilisée, avec son regard vert d'eau... Je secouais la tête. Je n'étais certainement pas là pour les garçons. J'avais fait un bon bout de chemin maintenant, et je pouvais m'asseoir. Un instant, je contemplais le paysage. J'étais au bord d'un canal, et sur l'autre rive, il y'avait des trains et des métros qui passaient régulièrement. Une vision agréable.

Soudainement, je sortis mon ordinateur portable de mon sac. Je devais en savoir plus sur lui. Je me connectais à Internet, tout en sortant machinalement une sucette à la cerise. Ce bonbon me permettait de réfléchir, et en plus, je le trouvais délicieux. Une fois la page d'acceuil ouverte, je me concentrais. Ce foutu lycée devait bien avoir un site. Dans la barre de recherche, je tapais donc: "Lycée Deimon- Site officiel", et appuyais sur "Entrée". Plusieurs pages s'affichaient à moi, et je cliquais sur la première. Un sourire carnassier fit ressortir mes crocs. Je l'avais trouvé. Le site affichait une photo du lycée, pendant le printemps, les arbres en fleurs et tout ce qui allait avec... Bien. Il devait y avoir un accès pour enseignants quelque part... Je mettais le nom du seul prof que j'avais eu, et regardais le curseur "Mot de passe". J'essayais quelque chose, et ne m'étonnait nullement lorsque la page s'ouvrit sur ce que je voulais. Les adultes étaient tellement prévisibles! Le mot de passe n'était autre que... Mot de passe!

Tranquillement, je cherchais ma classe, puis un nouveau curseur apparut. Le nom de l'élève recherché était demandé. Merde! Je ne le connaissai pas moi, son nom! Avec un soupir, je fis appel à ma mémoire.

J'avais entendu un élève l'appeler "Hiruma-kun".

Aussitôt, je tapais "Hiruma". Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était que son nom de famille, et il n'était pas le seul à le porter. Je me concentrais de nouveau.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, mais plus claire que les miens, chaussée de rollers, avait sauté dans sa direction en criant: "You-nii! Je suis trop contente de te voir!" (soit dit en passant, "You-nii" l'avait envoyé chier avec un: "Casse-toi, fuckin' pompom, tu me gène.")

Très bien. Donc son prénom devait commencer par "You", syllabe que je m'empressais d'ajouter. Une seule option m'apparut alors. "Hiruma Youichi". Je cliquais dessus, savourant déjà ma victoire, pour me retrouver face à... rien du tout. Enfin, presque rien.

Les seules informations présentes étaient son nom, son prénom, son sexe et son âge. C'est pas vrai! Il devait faire pression sur le principal pour ne pas qu'on découvre quoique ce soit de superflu sur lui. Rageusement, je refermais mon portable qui émit un claquement sec.

-Oh pardon... Je t'ai dérangée?

Je me retournais, me retrouvant face à une rousse aux yeux d'un bleu saphir.

-Non, non, pas du tout, dis-je en essayant d'effacer ma frustration et de me montrer plus... agréable.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

-Euh... oui vas-y.

Elle s'assit donc à côté de moi, pendant que je rangeais rapidement mon portable dans mon sac. Je ne disais rien, donc la rousse se sentit sûrement obligée de faire la conversation.

-Alors... Comme ça tu es nouvelle?

-Ouai.

-Ah... et euh... Il te plaît le lycée?

-Ouai.

Mes réponses simples devaient donner l'impression que je m'ennuyais avec elle. La pauvre! Il fallait que je dise quelque chose.

-Euh... j'ai... disons... j'effraie les gens, donc je suis un peu solitaire. Ca te gênerais pas si... j'te posais quelques questions?

Mais quelle imbécile! J'étais vraiment nulle en relations humaines! Mais bon, lorsqu'on a passé un an de sa vie seule dans son appartement, c'était pas trop étonnant. Je tournais ma tête vers la rousse, avec un regard d'excuse. Le sien me montrait juste... de la compassion. Je vis aussi l'incrédulité dans ses prunelles lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent les miennes.

-Non, pas de problème. Au fait, je m'appelle Mamori Anezaki.

Elle me tendit une main, que je m'empressais de serrer, histoire de lui paraître moins effrayante. Peine perdue! Mamori tressaillit lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la mienne, qui était glacée. Mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

-OK, commençais-je. Tu tiens un rôle dans le lycée?

-Je fais partie du conseil de discipline. D'ailleurs, tu aurais dû porter l'uniforme, ne pas arriver en retard et ne pas mal parler à M. Ikumi, dit-elle avec une voix réprobatrice.

-Je n'avais pas reçu l'uniforme (faux), j'avais quelque chose à faire (encore faux), et disons que... M. Ikumi et moi nous nous connaissons et nous ne nous aimons pas particulièrement (toujours faux).

-Ah... D'accord. Toutes mes excuses, dit Mamori d'une voix penaude. Je suis aussi le manager de l'équipe de football américain, lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Ah oui? Intéressant...

Je venais de trouver ce que je cherchais.

-Tu pourrais... m'obtenir un examen de sélection?

-Désolée, mais ce n'est pas moi le capitaine de l'équipe, c'est Hiruma-kun.

A ces mots, le coeur de Mamori se mit à battre plus vite. Tiens donc... Amusant.

-Ah... Mais ça ne pose pas de problème, non? dis-je légèrement, l'air de rien.

-En fait, les sélections sont dans plusieurs semaines. Mais je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour toi, ajouta-t-elle gentiment. Tu m'as l'air bien mystérieuse... Je peux moi aussi te poser quelques questions?

Hum... C'était un terrain miné. Mais j'essayais de ne rien faire paraître. Et puis, il fallait aussi que je commence à en prendre l'habitude, sinon je n'y arriverais jamais. Me raidissant, j'acquiescais.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu avant. D'ou est-ce que tu viens?

-Des Etats-Unis. J'ai passé l'année dernière au Japon.

-Oh, alors tu es Américaine?

Imbécile! T'en connais beaucoup des Américaines avec un prénoms typiquement Japonais?! Mais biensur, ce n'étais pas ce que je répondis.

-Non, j'ai passé les cinqs premières années de ma vie au Japon, et après je suis partie aux Etats-Unis.

-Toute seule?

Là, ça commençait vraiment à devenir dangeureux. Pourquoi je ne m'arrêtais pas maintenant?

-Non... Avec... des proches.

-Tes parents?

-Oui, mentis-je.

-Et tu n'as pas de frères ou de soeurs?

-Si... un frère.

-Et... Il va bien?

C'était trop. Je me levais brusquement, faisant sursauter Mamori.

-Je dois y aller. On se voit demain.

Puis je prenais mon sac, et m'enfuyais en courant, laissant là une Mamori complètement étonnée par ma réaction.

Je laissais mes jambes me porter jusqu'à mon appartement, et j'ouvris la porte violement. Le silence régnait partout autour de moi. Seule ma respiration haletante venait le troubler. J'avançais de quelques pas, puis refermais la porte avec un claquement sonore. N'ayant pas la force d'aller plus loin, je me laissais glisser piteusement le long de mon mur, alors qu'une souffrance inimaginable commençait à se répandre dans mes veines, telle un poison.

Je haletais toujours, mais plus à cause de ma course maintenant. Cette impression qu'on me prenait le coeur, qu'on le serrait à l'en écraser, cette impression qu'on me retirait mes poumons, cette impression qu'on me découpait un trou dans la poitrine, cette impression là, je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Elle venait toujours se manifester lorsque je dépassais mes limites. Dire que j'avais cru un instant, que je serais capable de l'encaisser, de l'ignorer même, relevait de la folie. Et tout ça à cause de quoi? D'un frère trop aimant et d'une décision stupide. Pendant plusieurs mois, j'avais espéré que la douleur partirait au fil du temps, que le sujet de mon frère deviendrais moins sensible. Mais j'avais espéré en vain. La fille que j'avais alors été jusqu'à ce moment avait cessé d'exister, parce que je venais de comprendre que la souffrance ne partirait pas. Jamais. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce-que j'avais cru que je pourrais le supporter cette fois-ci? Pourquoi m'étais-je montrée si stupide? Je savais très bien ce qui se passait lorsqu'on abordait le sujet de ma famille. J'étais maso ou quoi?

J'en avais assez. La seule chose qui pouvait museler cette douleur, c'était le sommeil. Je rampais presque vers ma table de chevet, prenais une petite boîte blanche, avalais un cachet, et attendis l'effet visé qui ne tarda pas à se montrer.

Je me réveillais en hurlant, trempée de sueur. Encore ce foutu cauchemar. Bizzarement, je ne me rappelais jamais de son contenu.

Je jettais un coup d'oeil à mon horloge. 2h du matin. La douleur était toujours là, mais moins violente. Je devais me trouver une distraction, sinon je savais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à redevenir insupportable. Je réflechissais un instant.

Hiruma Youichi.

Ca, c'était une bonne distraction. Je voulais toujours en savoir plus sur lui, et seul le lycée pouvait en avoir un peu plus que ce foutu site.

Alors je me levais, et je sorti sous la nuit étoilée.

**_____________**

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je crois que j'ai fait quelques fautes (et oui, on est pas parfait en orthographe à 13 ans!), alors s'il vous plaît n'en tenez pas rigueur. **

**Merci pour les reviews et les visites, et à bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre!**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Pardon pardon pardon... Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le poster, ce chapitre, mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est... Les cours, les entraînements, les activités... Bref, j'vais pas vous faire un dessin. **

**Bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien!**

**______________**

**_Suki_**

La fraîcheur dans laquelle je marchais était agréable, cependant, je ne pus retenir un frissonement qui me montait le long de l'échine. J'avais remis une sucette à la cerise dans ma bouche, en proie à une grande concentration. J'étais seule, et je ne voulais pas retomber dans ma dépression. C'était déjà assez dure d'en supporter une dans la journée, alors deux...

Je poussais un soupir, ce dernier se transforma en un petit nuage de condensation. Je trouvais ça amusant. Enfin, non, pas amusant, mais au moins, c'était distrayant.

Un sourire amère se dessina sur mon visage. Dire que la vie aurait pu être si simple. Si simple de sortir avec des amis, si simple de m'amuser de tout et de rien. Si simple de rire.

Nouveau petit nuage.

Petite, je n'avais aspiré qu'à une chose: être différente. Désormais, tout ce que je souhaitais, c'étais être comme tout le monde. Ne plus avoir à supporter ces regards accusateurs. Ne plus être obligée de cacher mes sentiments. Ne plus être obligée de m'isoler, pour le bien des autres comme pour le mien.

Ne plus avoir à souffrir.

Encore un petit nuage.

J'étais maintenant devant le lycée. Comme tout à l'heure, la grille était fermée. Je commencais à avoir l'habitude de tout escalader. Résultat, je me retrouvais de l'autre côté quelques secondes plus tard. Je me dirigeais une fois de plus vers le secrétaria, dans une cours de récréation toujours trop vide. La porte du bâtiment n'était pas fermée. J'avais de la chance. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la pièce ou j'avais rencontrée cette foutue secrétaire quelques heures auparavant. Cette fois-ci, la porte était verouillée. J'en avais déjà moins, de la chance. Je poussais un soupir, et, lasse, tirais de ma poche mon petit canif. Je l'enfonçais dans la serrure, le tournais très lentement, presque précautionneusement, et entendais un petit "clic" significatif. Aussitôt, j'appuyais sur la poignée de la porte et la poussais avec mon épaule. Gagné.

Le bureau était toujours caché sous des tonnes et des tonnes de documents. Peut-être que le dossier d'Hiruma se trouvait là-dedans. Oh pitié... Je détestais devoir tout ranger, et je savais que je devrais tout laisser en place pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien, or c'était pratiquement impossible de retirer un document sans tout faire tomber, et sans tout ranger ensuite!

La poisse! Je lâchais un énorme soupir, contournais le bureau pour affronter mon "destin" (houlà! Tout de suite les grands mots...)et me retrouvais face à...

-"Dossiers des élèves de Deimon"... Intéresant.

Juste une porte se dressait entre moi et les informations sur Hiruma.

Si je n'avais pas été habituée à refouler tout mes sentiments, je me serais mise à danser sur place. J'actionnais la poignée. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Bien entendu. J'examinais rapidement la serrure. Pas besoin de sortir mon canif, un coup de pied bien placé suffirait.

Je reculais d'un pas, inspirais et expirais calmement, puis balançais ma jambe avec une force et une rapidité déconcertante (enfin, pas pour moi). Mon pied toucha la porte juste où il fallait, et cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée. Lorsque je vis tout ces cartons remplit de papiers devant moi, un sentiment de victoire me submergea.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière, mais mes yeux s'habituaient facilement à l'obscurité. Aussi, je dénichais le carton de ma classe sans trop de difficulté, feuilletais tout les dossiers pour arriver à la lettre "H".

"Hiruma Youichi"

Je saisi le document entre mes mains, comme si il s'agissait d'un trésor. Je l'ouvris tout doucement, savourant cette impression de puissance... Impression de puissance qui se vaporisa presque instantannement.

Il y'avait à peine plus d'informations sur ce dossier que sur ce foutu site internet! La seule chose en plus, mais que je savais déjà, c'était qu'il était le quaterback de l'équipe de fottball américain. Le reste des informations étaient rayées au marqueur noir, et à côté, des "YA-HAAA!" provocateurs avaient été écris au stylo rouge.

Par dépit et par rage, je balançais le document par terre. Et me rendis ensuite compte que je n'étais plus seule.

Hiruma était là, adossé à la porte, un carnet en cuir noir entre les mains. Avant que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se mit à parler.

-Suki Hayate, 17 ans. A vécu les 5 premières années de sa vie au Japon, est partie aux Etats-Unis, est revenue au Japon l'année dernière. A fait parti de l'équipe des Atlanta Falcons en tant que linebacker. Parents décédés, frère resté aux Etats-Unis. Sa peau et ses yeux peuvent la faire passer pour une albinos, mais la couleur de ses cheveux le contredit. A pour surnom "fuckin' albinos".

Content de lui, il referma son carnet d'un geste rapide et sec.

L'espace d'une seconde, j'étais complètement décontenancée. J'avais ramé comme une malade pour trouver quelques malheureuse informations sur lui! Pourtant, en autant de temps que moi, il avait presque tout découvert! Il avait gagné. Le premier round, du moins.

Je refusais de lui donner satisfaction en le laissant voir ma surprise. Mon visage emprunta donc un masque moqueur, un rictus narquois se formant sur mes lèvres.

-Bravo, lançais-je d'une voix froide, tu es plus fort que je ne l'avais imaginé.

-Faut pas me sous-estimer, répliqua-t-il simplement.

-Comment t'as fait?

-Comment j'ai fais quoi? demanda-t-il, un air innocent sur le visage.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule. Comment t'as fait pour trouver tout ça aussi facilement?

-Mes sources sont confidentielles.

Sur ces mots, il avait commencé à se ventiler avec son carnet de menace.

Je paraissais calme, mais en réalité, je bouillonais à l'intérieur. Quoique... Il était fort probable que Hiruma ai remarqué ça.

Refusant d'affronter son regard emprunt de supériorité plus longtemps, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Au moment ou je passais à côté de lui, il me saisit le bras. Ne me retournant qu'à moitié, je grondais:

-Lâche-moi.

Ignorant ma demande (ou plutôt mon ordre), il me défia du regard, un sourire malicieux s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

-Ces infos sur toi sont inutiles. Elles me diront pas ton secret. Parce que t'en as un, ça s'voit fuckin' albinos. Et je déteste quand je sais pas tout sur un membre de ma fuckin' équipe.

-Ben va falloir t'habituer, répliquais-je, acide, tirant sur mon bras pour me libérer.

-C'est sur quoi? Ton déménagement? Tes vieux? Ton poste chez les Falcons? Ton frangin? me questionna-t-il en rafermissant sa prise.

A sa dernière énumération, je tressaillis. La douleur que je me forçais d'oublier menaçait de se répendre dans mes veines, comme de l'acide. Il fallait que je m'en aille. Maintenant.

-Lâche-moi, répétais-je, feulant presque.

Je me débatais, puis tirais sur mon bras avec un coup sec, et Hiruma me lâcha enfin. Trop tard, cependant. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de fuir avant que la souffrance ne se lise sur mon visage. Et il avait tout vu.

En un instant, son visage changea du tout au tout. Son masque moqueur disparut, ainsi que ce petit rictus qui l'accompagnait d'ordinaire. Son expression devînt grave et sérieuse.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Il se passa une seconde, une seconde où cette phrase prononcée par le démon résonna dans ma tête, encore et encore.

Alors, j'explosais.

Je lui sautais littéralement à la gorge, le plaquant contre le mur, prenant son cou entre mes mains, et commençais à serrer, tout doucement. Je voyais rouge. La douleur avait disparue, effacée par la rage et la haine envers ce blond qui se trouvait en face de moi. Une envie meurtrière emplit ma bouche.

-T'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'endure, sifflais-je, incapable de parler plus fort, car ma voix tremblait. Je souffre plus en une journée que tu n'as jamais souffert dans toute ta vie! Chaque jour je préférerais me faire renverser par un bus, me faire scier en deux, me faire jeter dans l'acide, où encore tout ça simultanement, plutôt que de subir ce que je vis! Je serais prête à mourir pour oublier tout ça! Mais j'le fais pas, parce que je tiens une promesse débile, une promesse qui me force à rester en vie! Alors va pas me dire que tu sais ce que je ressens, parce que tu serais même pas capable de te l'imaginer, pas même dans tes pires cauchemars!

Je resserais de plus en plus ma prise autour de son cou. Hiruma n'avait même pas l'air effrayé. Il ouvrit la bouche, et j'espérais que ce serait pour me supplier d'arrêter. Mais au contraire, sa réponse me fit l'effet d'une claque.

-Arrête, tu t'en voudras après si tu me tue, et si c'est pas le cas, je suis sûr que tu decevrais ton frère.

Sa voix n'était même pas déformée par la pression de ma main sur sa gorge.

Sa réponse eu l'effet voulue - je le lâchais. Ce fut comme si sa peau m'avais envoyé une décharge électrique. Je m'étais reculée rapidement, heurtant le mur assez fort. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais de nouveau eu envie de lui sauter à la gorge, mais je me ressaisis tout de suite après. Je repris toute ma lucidité, et c'était tant mieux pour lui - avec moi, un accident était vite arrivé.

Je regardais la fenêtre du bureau, tout en me glissant vers la sortie, dicrètement. Pas assez discrètement pour Hiruma cependant. Mais il ne me retint pas cette fois-ci, contrairement à ce que je pensais.

-Y'a une place dans l'équipe. Linebacker... J'suis sûr que ça te tente.

Ainsi, il me proposait un poste. Certes, c'était ce que j'avais voulu depuis le départ, mais tout de même...

-J'verrais ça... Pour l'instant, j'ai quelque chose à faire, alors t'as intérêt à être patient.

Ma propre réponse me surpris. Je ne voulais que ça, jouer au football américain. Mais maintenant, j'étais sûre d'une chose: je voulais encore plus emmerder ce foutu démon. Contrarier ses plans. Lui faire perdre son sang froid. Et le seul moyen de réussir à faire tout ça, c'était de l'atteindre a travers ce sport, à travers sa passion. Donc, si je le faisais attendre, aucun doute la-dessus, il craquerait. Ou pas...

J'avais recommencer à marcher, et j'étais presque arrivée dehors, lorsque j'entendis un petit ricanement sadique.

-Sois pas trop longue à te décider... Fuckin' albinos.

Je me retournais. Il était là, tapis dans l'ombre, et mes yeux arrivaient à distinguer l'ébauche d'un sourire. Pff... S'il croyait que je serais impressionée, c'était raté.

Cette fois-ci, je sortais enfin du lycée, et je me dirigeais vers mon appartement. Un soupir m'échappa.

Nouveau petit nuage.

**_____________**

**Bon je sais, c'est court... Très court pour autant de temps --' Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'vous ai fait une petite surprise n_n Voilà, j'ai fais un dessin représentant Suki, et c'est l'image de mon profile, donc si ça vous intéresse, allez y faire un tour... Bon j'lai bien réussi, mais sur l'image, mon dessin à l'air d'être de qualité assez... médiocre u_u" **

**'fin bon... A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ^^ (reviews please °-°?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Oui oui, j'me dépêche de publier ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner du retard de l'autre^^ Et puis euh.... Ah ouai, petit mot sur l'histoire n_n ! Je ressemble pas, mais alors PAS du tout, à Suki. Je l'ai créée de toute pièce, juste pour le fun, et après j'ai décidé de faire une histoire avec elle dedans, donc ce n'est pas le modèle de la fille parfaite incarnant l'écrivaine qui rêve de sortir avec Hiruma. Notre seule ressemblance... c'est notre amour pour les sucettes à la cerise (Chuppa Chups de préférence^^)**

**Miam... Chuppa Chups à la cerise *-*******

**__________**

**_Hiruma_**

Cette fuckin' albinos était intéressante... Vraiment très intéressante. Je ne me lassais jamais de ses réactions, qui n'étaient que très rarement celle qu'on s'attendait à voir. Oui, vraiment intéressante.

Mais frustrante aussi.

Ca faisait maintenant une semaine qu'on s'était croisé dans les bureau, la nuit. Une semaine que je lui avais proposé un poste dans l'équipe. Une semaine qu'elle n'était pas venue en cours. Une semaine aussi qu'elle me faisait poireauter, et ça, c'était quand même le plus frustrant.

C'est vrai quoi... J'avais pas que ça à foutre moi, d'attendre qu'elle daigne me montrer signe de vie! Surtout que d'habitude, c'était moi qui faisait attendre les autres! Et puis... Aussi désagréable que c'était, il me fallait l'avouer... J'avais besoin d'elle. Enfin, pas moi, mais ce fuckin' nabot! En ce moment, il avait trop confiance en lui, et sa course s'en ressentait, alors il lui fallait un bon linebacker pour le remettre à sa place. Shin ne suffisait plus à l'arrêter. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait que la fuckin' albinos accepte le poste!

Bref, aujourd'hui, l'entraînement des fuckin' mauviettes ferait mal. Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain tout sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'ils virent la tête que je tirais. Il y'eut une seconde de silence, puis je sortis une arme et commençais à leur tirer dessus.

-ALLEZ! BOUGEZ VOUS! Z'AVEZ INTERET A VOUS ARRACHEZ LES TRIPES A CET ENTRAINEMENT, PARCE QUE SINON... J'VOUS ENVOIE EN ENFER! COMPRIS, BANDE DE FUCKIN' MAUVIETTES?

Ils obéirent en sortant un "ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii" apeuré. Le fuckin' nabot suivait les autres, mais je le retins par le bras. Il tourna vers moi un regard affolé.

-Nan, pas toi. Ca va être légèrement différent de d'habitude... lui dis-je avec une voix mielleuse et désagréable.

-Ou... Oui Hiruma-san?

Je me rapprochais de lui, jusqu'à être à côté de son oreille, puis murmurait méchement:

- 200 fois le tour du lycée, c'est clair?

Je me reculais, pour voir son expression ahuri. Devant son manque de réaction, je décidais de lui faire un peu peur.

Aussi, je plaquais une mitraillette contre son front.

-Maintenant, exigeais-je en portant la main à mon arme qui émit un "clic-clic" significatif.

Le fuckin' nabot détala comme un lapin.

Et moi, comme d'habitude, je les surveillais en tirant deux ou trois ballons, en attendant impatiemment la fin de l'entraînement.

***

-Hiruma-kun?

-Quoi encore, fuckin' manager?

C'est vrai quoi! j'étais déjà prêt à partir, et l'autre greluche me retenait!

En ignorant le surnom dont je l'affublais, elle continua:

-Toi qui sait toujours tout, tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle Suki n'est pas venue en cours depuis une semaine?

-Nan, j'en sais rien, et même si j'le savais, je t'le dirais pas. Maintenant, tire-toi, ou j'te bute.

Et elle s'éxécuta docilement, sans doute choquée par mes propos, mais je ne les regretterais jamais. J'étais trop énervé et préssé de sortir pour y faire attention.

J'étais enfin dehors. L'air frais me fit un bien fou, après un entraînement si ennuyeux. Je repensais sans cesse à la question de la fuckin' manager. Où était la fuckin' albinos?

Biensûr que je le savais.

Ou du moins... j'en avais une petite idée.

Disons que, lorsque _moi_, je voulais être seul, je m'enfermais dans mon appart'. Et vu que cette gamine aux yeux rouges réagissais pratiquement pareille, je savais où la trouver.

J'arrivais devant un petit immeuble gris, tout ce qu'il y'a de plus normal. Je rentrais et observais les boîtres aux lettres. Seule une ne portait pas d'étiquette avec un nom, et elle était pleine à craquer. Je n'eu plus aucun doute sur l'identité de _sa_ propriétaire. Je regardais l'étage, puis le chiffre, et pris enfin l'ascenceur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sonnais à la porte voulue. Rien. Nouvel essais. Un bruit à l'intérieur. Je recommençais, et j'entendis un " J'arrive, j'arrive..." agacé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la fuckin' albinos, comme prévu. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, en revanche, c'était qu'elle soit en serviette de bain parce qu'elle venait de sortir de la douche.

Elle était magnifique. Sa peau blanche était parsemée de gouttes d'eau qui brillaient comme des diamants à cause de l'éclat de la lumière. Sa serviette bleu la rendait encore plus pâle, et ses cheveux noirs, mouillés, descendaient le long de son dos, comme de l'encre sur une feuille de papier. Et ses yeux, ses yeux rouges vifs, presque rouges sang, qui me fixaient d'un air interrogateur, puis provocateur lorsqu'ils comprirent à qui ils avaient à faire.

Je remarquais que le couloir dans lequel nous nous trouvions était particulièrement froid, mais elle ne tremblait pas, et aucun frisson ne déformait sa peau d'ivoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? lança-t-elle, méfiante.

-J'me balade, c'est tout, mentis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle remarquait que je fixais ses longues jambes, encore plus mises en valeur à cause sa serviette très courte, et elle ressera cette dernière autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger.

-Ha ha, très drôle. Sérieusement, pourquoi t'es ici?

-Le lycée s'interroge sur les causes de ta disparition, la fuckin' manager auss...

-Qui?

-Mamori, lançais-je, peu content de dire son prénom. Et pour en revenir ou j'étais avant que tu me coupes, j'ai besoin d'une réponse.

-D'une réponse de quoi?

-T'acceptes le poste oui ou non?

-...

Elle hésitait, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais j'en avais assez d'attendre. Je décidais donc d'achever ses meilleurs résolutions en sortant de mon sac l'uniforme, ainsi que l'équipement de football américain de notre équipe. Le maillot que je lui tendis portait le numéro 2.

-Dépèche-toi de les prendre, j'vais pas rester comme ça toute ma vie.

-Et si j'en veux pas? dit-elle avec un air de défi.

-Arrête tes conneries, je sais très bien que t'en crève d'envie.

Il y'eut de nouveau un silence, puis je tendis un peu plus mon bras, et alors, elle saisit l'équipement.

-Bien, lançais-je. Je veux te voir demain au lycée. Tu feras pas l'entraînement matinal, mais t'échapperas pas à celui du soir. OK?

Sans attendre de réponse, je tournais le dos et m'apprêtais à partir.

-Pour toi... C'est quoi le football américain? Un besoin pour sentir que tu existes... Ou une sorte de drogue qui te permet de rester en vie?

Je me retournais vivement, prêt à lui balancer une phrase du genre :" T'en as encore combien des questions merdiques pareilles?", mais son expression me figea littéralement.

Lorsque je l'avais croisée (bon d'accord, suivie serait plutôt le mot exact) dans le bureau, il y'a une semaine, elle avait dérapé, et j'avais vu un éclair de souffrance, suivi de près par de la folie, de la rage ou de la haine, comme vous voulez. J'avais estimé alors qu'elle avait connu des douleurs dans le passé, mais rien de trop grave. Mais là, je venais de voir que je m'étais trompé. Elle avait bel et bien souffert plus que moi je ne souffrirais jamais. Dans ses yeux, cette tristesse, cette dépression, cette colère envers elle-même... C'était trop pour un être humain, et je me demandais comment elle pouvais le supporter. Elle aurait dû sauter d'un toit ou se tirer une balle depuis longtemps, et pourtant elle était là, devant moi, encore en vie malgré cette souffrance qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, sans qu'elle veuille appeler à l'aide. Je l'admirais, et en même temps, je la plaignais. Je me rendis alors compte d'une chose.

J'avais en face de moi une femme attachée à un bûcher, en train de brûler vive de l'intérieur, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour se libérer.

Mon état d'hébétude ne servirait à rien face à elle, et encore moins la gentillesse. Pour la forcer à oublier sa douleur, il fallait être ferme, j'en étais sûr. Aussi, je répondis d'un ton froid et tranchant:

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est une passion, pas un moyen d'oublier mon passé.

-Je n'essais pas de l'oublier, se défendit-elle mollement.

-C'est ça. Je veux te voir demain, répétais-je. Et tu mets l'uniforme, ou sinon tu t'entraînes pas.

Et cette fois-ci, je partais pour de bon.

Après une demi-heure de marche, j'étais chez moi. Je m'affalais sur mon lit. Je n'atais pas épuisé, juste secoué. Comment pouvait-elle supporter tout ça?

Impossible à comprendre. Mais ce que j'avais compris, c'était qu'elle avait un secret. Un secret qui irait dans mon carnet de menace, une fois découvert. Et ainsi, j'aurais dans le creux de la main l'être le plus suceptible de me faire de l'ombre.

Je m'endormis, un sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir retrouvé le démon qui avait quitté mon corps lorsque j'avais vu la fuckin' albinos.

Mais dans mes rêves, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine envers la magnifique créature qui se roulait sur le sol, à cause d'une douleur que je ne pouvais voir.

**__________**

**Ec = 1/2 x m x V2...**

**Traduction : Energie cinétique = masse x vitesse au carré / 2**

**Mon dieu... J'y arriverais JAMAAIIIS!! OUIN! **

**(Reviews? °-°)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**Oulala!! Beaucoup de retard, mais j'ai une bonne excuse cette fois-ci... Eh oui, comme vous avez pu le voir sur mon profil, j'suis en 3°, ce qui veut dire... Stage en entreprise! Donc voilà, le retard, c'est parce que j'bosse comme une malade pour finir cette P****N de convention et avoir une bonne note pour mon brevet.**

**Enfin bref, j'vous laisse lire!**

**I hope you'll enjoy!^^**

**___________**

**_Suki_**

Mon réveil sonna, une sorte de bouée de sauvetage pour me sortir de mon cauchemar.

Je me redressais péniblement, couverte de sueur, puis regardais l'heure affichée... 7h01...

QUOI?!

Comment ça 7h01?! Je ne m'étais jamais levée à cette heure depuis que j'avais décidé de ne plus être une élève modèle. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que aujourd'hui spécialement je me réveille tôt pour...

Le lycée.

J'avais complétement oublié la visite d'Hiruma, la veille. J'avais donc aussi oublié ce que je lui avais promis... à savoir venir en cours si je voulais faire partie de l'équipe.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je me levais donc pour prendre une douche, chaude de préférence, pour me réveiller totalement.

Une fois sortie, je me dirigeais vers mon armoire... Et mon regard tomba sur l'uniforme de Deimon, me rappelant aussi que je devais le porter aujourd'hui. Désagréable souvenir.

Je poussais un soupir. Très bien. Si Hiruma voulait que je porte l'uniforme, c'est ce que j'allais faire... Mais à_ ma_ manière.

Déjà, j'allais m'occuper de cette jupe. Je la déchirais, la rendant ainsi plus courte. Je mis une chemise, retroussais les manches. J'enfilais enfin des chaussettes noires montantes, mettant des chaussures de la même couleur.

Et l'hideuse veste verte turquoise, me direz-vous?

Eh bien, disons que... si je venais à avoir trop chaud, je n'étais pas obligée de la porter. J'aurais donc chaud tout le temps.

Voilà. Le problème était réglé. Reste juste à savoir comment je transporterais mes affaires. Parce que en effet, je n'avais pas de sac. Me rappelant que sur la route du lycée, j'avais vu un supermarché, je décidais d'aller y faire un tour.

C'est donc comme ça que je me retrouvais dans le couloir de l'immeuble, mon équipement de football américain dans un bras, le casque pendouillant par dessus mon épaule. Comme prévu, je m'arrêtais au premier magasin, repérais l'étalage des sucettes, puis achetais le premier sac que je trouvais. Je rangeais mon équipement à l'intérieur, sauf le casque, que je laissais sur mon épaule. Ce soir, je retournerais acheter des sucettes à la cerise.

Bref, j'arrivais juste à temps pour aller à mon premier cours. Je rentrais dans la salle, le prof me dévisageant, puis Hiruma me murmura quelque chose avant d'aller à sa place:

-Content d'te voir, fuckin' albinos.

Une de ses mèches blondes frôla mon visage. Un frisson me parcouru, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait pu le provoquer. Bah... Ce n'était pas important de toute façon.

Je poussais un ENORME soupir lorsque le professeur commença son cours.

J'avais vraiment hâte d'être à l'entraînement.

***

Je m'étirais et poussais un léger gémissement lorsque mon dos craqua. Enfin, la journée était finie. Je me dirigeais vers le local du club. D'ailleurs... Je n'avais aucune idée d'où il se trouvait.

Penaude, je fixais la coure alentours, mais ne vît personne.

-YAAAAA! Tu cherches quelque chose?

Heureusement que je savais me contrôler, sinon j'aurais déjà frappé cette espèce de lutin sur roulettes. Je détestais qu'on me prenne par surprise, puis je remarquais que je n'avais même pas sursauté. Fière de moi, j'osais lui répondre:

-Ouai. Le local du club de football américain. J'suis nouvelle dans l'équipe.

-YAAAAA! Une fille chez les Devil Bats! YAAAAA!

Le luttin commença ce qui ressemblait à une danse de la joie, lançant des cris tout aussi joyeux. Génial. Manquait plus qu'elle me flanque un mal de crâne...

-Suis-moi! lança le luttin en s'élançant loin des batiments de cours.

J'observais les vêtements qu'elle portait. Une tenue de pom-pom girl? Un ricanement m'échappa.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y'a? dit la pom-pom girl, un air penaud et interrogateur sur le visage.

-Eh bien... C'est Hiruma le chef de l'équipe, on? Venant de sa part, sa m'étonne qu'il ait voulu d'une équipe de pom-pom girl.

-Il n'a rien demandé. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Au fait, moi c'est Suzunna.

Elle avait balancé ça d'un coup, me tendant la main avec un air espiègle. Pour que l'on me rejette un minimum, je décidais de la lui serrer, puisque c'était l'une des règles de la politesse, qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas mon fort.

-Moi c'est Suki.

-YAAAAA! Suki-neechan!

-Pas de suffixe s'il-te-plaît.

-Ah... Pardon. Voilà, le local du club!

Elle avait désigné un batiment, une allure fière sur le visage.

J'ouvris donc la porte... Sur un local vide.

A cette vue, Suzunna paniqua.

-Oh non! Ils doivent tous déjà être sur le terrain. Dépêche-toi, sinon You-nii vas te tuer!

-Très bien... Je vais prendre tout mon temps alors.

-Quoi?!

Je rentrais et fermais la porte au nez d'une Suzunna braillant: "Mais t'es dingue!".

Je pénétrais dans les vestiaires, dénichais un casier vide, et me changeais. Bien entendu, je prenais tout mon temps, pour une raison simple... Enerver Hiruma. Parce que je voulais faire tomber ce masque si soigneusement étudié, et je savais que pour faire ça, il me fallait l'atteindre à travers le football américain.

Je sortais donc du local une demi-heure plus tard.

Lorsque j'arrivais sur le terrain, tout les joueurs s'entraînaient déjà, chacun sur leur tâche respective. Seul le numéro 1 était sur le bord. Il me tournait le dos, mais il ne me fut pas difficile de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Personne n'avait des mèches blondes à part _lui_.

Bref, je m'approchais, prête à le voir voir s'énerver. Mais il ne sembla même pas montrer un soupçon d'irritation lorsqu'il m'adressa la parole.

-T'es en retard, fuckin' albinos.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation.

-Va t'échauffer. Tu m'fais dix fois le tour du terrain à ta vitesse moyenne, compris?

Je m'éxecutais rapidement. Je commençais à courir, jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse qui me parut suffisante, sans trop être épuisante. Les autres me fixaient, je m'en fichais.

Je ne pensais qu'à Hiruma. Il était beaucoup plus maître de soi que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je réalisais avec rage que je l'avsi sous-estimé, ce que je n'aurais jamais dû faire. Maintenant, je devais me cocentrer, sinon, il m'aurait très rapidement. Je m'étonnais alors. C'était une sorte de_ jeu. _Oui, voilà. Un jeu. Un jeu particulièrement amusant, parce que j'avais enfin trouvé un adversaire à ma taille, voir meilleur que moi.

Les dix tours se terminèrent plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu, et je me retrouvais de nouveau à côté du démon.

-J'avais dis ta vitesse moyenne, ricana-t-il, sauf que là j'ai plutôt eu l'impression que t'allais le plus vite que tu pouvais.

-J'étais à ma vitesse habituelle, grognais-je d'une voix acide. Et d'ailleurs, t'as beau être le capitaine de l'équipe, ça t'empêche pas de t'entraîner, j'me trompe?

-Pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il simplement.

Sa façon d'éluder mes questions était proprement rageante.

-Et j'fais quoi maintenant, "chef"? boudais-je.

-Rien.

-...

Hého? Je suis là pour quoi, moi, alors?

Ce fût comme si Hiruma avait lu dans mes pensées.

-Pour l'instant, mais après, t'affronteras quelqu'un à la fin de l'entraînement, et devant tout le monde, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. OK. Donc j'étais là pour faire la démonstration. Sympa.

La fin de l'entraînement arriva plus vite que prévue, et tout les joueurs se dirigeaient déjà vers le local, lorsque Hiurma sortit une mitraillette d'on ne sait où, et commença à leur tirer dessus.

-EST-CE QUE J'VOUS AI DIT D'VOUS EN ALLER, BANDE DE FUCKIN' CRETINS?!

Sans grande surprise, mes nouveaux équipiers revinrent près de leur capitaine démoniaque.

-Fuckin' nabot, ramène-toi.

Le numéro 21 s'approcha de Hiruma.

-Essais de la passer.

Il y'eut un silence, puis des murmures interrogateurs. Au début, personne n'avait compris que leur capitaine parlait de moi, mais lorsqu'ils saisirent, les murmures augmentèrent de volume.

-C'est donc toi, Eyeshield 21?

-Biensûr. Je m'appelle Sena Kobayakawa, ajouta l'Eyeshield d'un ton pompeux.

Ce nain suintait l'assurance et la prétention. Je détestais ça. Lorsque je vis le regard que Hiruma me lançait, je comprenais immédiatement pourquoi il m'avait choisie. Il avait su voir que je haïssais ce genre de personne, et que je les remmettaient à leur place dès que j'en avais l'occasion.

Il y'eut un instant ou je dévisageais cette espèce de nabo, mettant dans mon regard toute la froideur que je pouvais. Mes yeux rouges devaient mettre l'Eyeshield mal à l'aise, car il se tortillait sur lui-même, dansait d'un pied à l'autre...

-Bon, on y va?

Son ton avait repris toute sa prétention, et je voyais qu'il avait hâte d'en finir. Apparement, il trouvait que le défi que Hiruma lui proposait était terriblement ennuyeux. Très bien. Il allait regretter d'être venu au monde, ce nabot.

Hiruma m'envoya un ballon. Sans lâcher l'Eyeshield du regard, je rattrapais la balle au vol.

Nous nous éloignâmes des autres joueurs, jusqu'à être au milieu du terrain. Sena tendit le bras, me demandant impérieusement le ballon. Voyant que je ne lui donnait pas, il tourna sa tête vers moi.

-Bonne chance... T'en auras besoin.

Je l'aurais claqué. Rien que pour voir sa tête partir sous la force du coup.

A la place, je me rapprochais de lui et lui plaquais le ballon juste sur son coeur avec une violence très notable. Je fus contente de voir le regard d'assurance du nabot se dissiper, ainsi que de le voir la respiration coupée par le choc.

Il s'éloigna d'une démarche chancelante. Une fois à bonne distance, il mit le ballon sous son bras, ancra ses pieds dans le sol, et enfin, il fonça.

Il méritait bien son titre de meilleur coureur du Japon. Sa vitesse était vraiment impressionnante, et elle me déstabilisa un instant. Un instant cependant court, trop court pour permettre à Sena de me passer.

Il arriva à côté de moi. Je le laissais feindre à droite puis à gauche, j'armais mes bras, et tout ce déroula alors très rapidement.

Je balançais mon bras droit avec une vitesse encore plus impressionnante que la sienne. Je réussissais à accrocher son maillot. Un instant, il sembla déstabilisé par ce contact. Ce fût son erreur. Même si il commençait déjà à accelérer, c'en était fini de lui. Je le forçais à reculer, puis je balançais mon deuxième bras qui vînt s'écraser au niveau de son abdomen, le coupant en plein élan.

L'espace d'une seconde, il resta figé en l'air, désarticulé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte à cause du choc et de la surprise. Et il s'écrasa sur le sol.

Le ballon roula sur le sol, pendant que je fixais Sena se tordre littéralement de douleur sur le sol, se serrant les côtes. Je regardais Hiruma. D'un bref hochement de tête, il m'indiqua que je pouvais partir. Je me retournais donc pour aller aux vestiaires, dos à l'Eyeshield que je venais d'humilier.

-Et toi! Espèce de bouffone! Revient ici!

J'avais à peine fais quelques pas. Je soupirais puis me retournais.

Un macaque, semble-t-il, s'adressait à moi.

-T'aurais pu le tuer! Pourquoi t'y es allé aussi fort?!

J'étais... comment dire?... Exaspérée.

-Mes coups ne sont jamais mortels. Ils peuvent briser quelques côtes, mais rien de plus. D'ailleurs, il avait ses protections, et elles sont même pas cassées, alors ce coup n'était certainement pas le plus fort que j'ai donné.

-Pourquoi tu gardes cet air si indifférent?! C'est l'une des pièces maîtresses de notre équipe! Si tu le blessais, on était foutus pour le tournoi!

Je commençais à m'énerver.

-Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de foutu macaque, grognais-je en me rapprochant de lui, prête à le saisir par le col. J't'ai dis que je l'avais pas blessé! Y'a quoi que tu comprends pas dans cette phrase? Ou alors peut-être que ton cerveau est pas assez évolué pour saisir le message?

-Sale...

-Mo... Monta-kun... Ca va aller... C'est bon...

Le-dit "Monta-kun" se retourna et fonça vers un Sena chancelant. Encore trop énervée pour faire quoi que ce soit, je continuais de fixer le singe en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue, jusqu'à en saigner, dans le but de me calmer par la douleur.

Le sang coulait dans ma bouche, avec un goût âcre qui me déplut, et l'Eyeshield tourna son regard vers moi, totalement incrédule.

Il y'eut un silence, qui dura à peine une seconde, puis les protections du running-back que j'avaient fissurées glissèrent de sous son tee-shirt et tombèrent sur le sol avec fracas.

J'étais habituée à voir ces boucliers se fissurer et tomber. Mais pas les autres. Sena et Monta regardaient fixement le sol, là ou les protections étaient tombées, comme les autres membres de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Sauf Hiruma, bien entendu.

Le silence s'éternisait et devenait vraiment pesant. Je décidais de le rompre.

-T'as l'air balèze pour t'être relevé aussi vite, m'adressais-je à Sena. D'habitude, les autres gémissent tout le long du match, et même après.

-Co... Comment? me dis l'Eyeshield en me fixant avec un regard de poisson rouge. Comment tu peux faire ça?

-L'entraînement, lui répondis-je, même si il n'y avait pas que ça.

Et le silence repris.

Bien. Les joueurs fixaient toujours les protections comme des parfaits imbéciles. Je n'avaient plus qu'à m'éclipser avant qu'ils ne sortent de leur état de choc pour me bombarder de questions.

Juste avant de sortir du terrain, je passais à côté d'Hiruma. Un ricanement de sa part me retint.

-Quoi? T'as quelque chose à dire? lançais-je, acide.

-Non rien.

Je repartais.

-Bien joué, fuckin' albinos.

Je m'étais remise à marcher, et j'avais failli trébucher lorsque j'entendis ça. Hiruma le remarqua et sortit un de ses ricanements dont il avait le secret.

J'arrivais aux vestiaires toute retournée. Ce n'était pas normal pour lui de dire ça, non?

Il avait vraiment réussi à m'embrouiller.

Sa phrase résonnait encore dans ma tête.

_"... Bien joué..."_

Lentement, un léger sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres.

**_____________**

**Voili voilou!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous êtes convaincu de la puissance de Suki! Et ne vous inquiétez pas... Je ferais en sorte de lui faire révéler son secret au bon moment. MWAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Sinon, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 7 ^.^**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle année, nouvelles résolutions! /Nager plus, manger moins de nutella, être moins sadique avec les gens, bosser plus, me faire accepter à Saint Aspais, avoir la mention très bien à mon brevet, m'acheter plus de chuppa chups à la cerise.../**

**C'est en me relisant que je me rends compte que j'y arriverais jamais... T-T**

**____________**

**_Suki_**

Cet entraînement avait été... intéressant.

Sena était beaucoup trop sûr de lui pour me passer, mais s'il recommençait à s'entraîner sérieusement et à respecter son adversaire, il deviendrait pratiquement imbattable.

Et puis il y'avait eu cette parole, lorsque j'avais quitté le terrain...

"... bien joué..."

Une fois dans les vestiaires, je m'étais changée le plus rapidement possible, afin de sortir avant que Hiruma ne débarque et me voie complètement déboussolée.

Et là, j'étais assise sur un muret, dans une rue qui m'était inconnue, avec une sucette à la cerise dans la bouche. D'habitude, j'adorais réfléchir, mais là, la réflexion s'était transformée en véritable casse-tête.

Lorsque je sentis le bâton de ma sucette sur ma langue, je décidais que Hiruma avait juste dit ça pour me déstabiliser.

Je jettais le reste de la sucrerie, fouillait dans mon sac pour en trouver une autre.

-Merde...

Il allait falloir que je rachète des sucettes. Maintenant.

Je me levais en soupirant, puis remontais la rue à la recherche d'une boutique ou d'une épicerie.

Je me sentis presque joyeuse (presque) lorsque j'en découvris une après à peine cinq minutes de marche.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, je saluais poliment le vendeur, puis me dirigeais vers le rayon sucrerie. Je bavais presque lorsque j'aperçus un ENORME ditributeur de sucettes, parfum au choix du client en plus. Dix secondes plus tard, je retournais à la caisse, un paquet de vingt sucettes à la cerise dans la main.

Tiens, c'est bizarre, je connais cette voie...

-J'ai pas envie de payer, et si tu continue à me les briser, j'te jure que j'donne pas cher de ta peau, compris fuckin' crétin?

-Ou... Oui ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez partir sans payer...

J'aperçus une tête blonde, puis un flingue...

Bref, pas besoin d'un dessin, c'était Hiruma qui venait de menacer le vendeur avec son arme.

Lorsque je m'approchais de la ciasse, le gérant me jetta un regard traumatisé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris? demandais-je en parlant du démon.

-Cinq paquets de chewing-gum sans sucre.

-C'était combien?

-Tro... Trois quatre-vingt.

-Et pour mes sucettes?

-Quinze.

Je sortis un billet de vingt yens.

-Gardez la monnaie, lançais-je en sortant.

Les portes autmatiques s'ouvrirent de nouveau, cette fois-ci sur un Hiruma avec une bulle rose émergeant de sa bouche.

-Pourquoi t'as pas payé?

-Pourquoi tu t'mêles des affaires des autres?

Sans rien ajouter, je tournais à droite pour prendre la direction de mon appartement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Hiruma me suivait, et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Je m'étais arrêtée, et le démon vint à ma hauteur, un sourire de carnassier découvrant ses crocs.

-Je me disais que je pouvais faire connaissance avec mon nouveau joueur, c'est tout, dit-il, moqueur.

-Tu t'fous de moi? Tout est déjà écris sur ton foutu carnet.

-Ce ne sont que des informations pratiques, ricana-t-il en s'éventant avec le carnet en question.

-... OK. Je réponds à tes questions si tu me laisses en poser quelques-unes avant.

-J'vois pas l'intêret, mais marché conclu, fuckin' albinos.

-Très bien. Première question: à quoi a servi l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui?

Nous nous étions mis en marche. Hiruma devait penser que nous ne prenions aucune direction précise, mais nous nous dirigions vers mon appartement.

-Ca a servi à te montrer au reste de l'équipe, à leur montrer que tu était un adversaire à ne pas négliger, et surtout à remettre à sa place le fuckin' nabot.

-Donc je suis là juste pour la démonstration?

-Non, t'es là pour jouer aux prochains match, mais j'adore flanquer les jetons à ces fuckin' crétins, et faut dire que ton allure de vampire à bien aidé, ricana le démon.

-Pour information, je viens de réaliser que je te hais, lançais-je, acide.

-Tu m'aimes, se moqua Hiruma.

-Deuxième question: je croyais que les troisièmes années n'avaient pas le droit de pratiquer une activité extra-scolaire?

-Exact, mais le directeur à gentimment accepté quand il a vu que le Christmas Bowl, c'était l'équipe de son lycée qui l'avait gagné.

-Tu l'as pas menacé avec tes flingues aussi, par pur hasard?

-Tout juste, dit-il en souriant tout crocs dehors.

-Troisième question: tes parents t'ont donc jamais appris les bonnes manières?

Le visage de Hiruma devint grave.

-J'ai pas de parents, grogna-t-il.

-Ah oui? Alors tu es le fils de dieu, conçu sans péchés, et venu sur Terre pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle? me moquais-je.

-Le fils du diable, je dirais. J'ai des parents, mais ils ne méritent pas ce titre, c'est tout.

Il poussa un soupir ennuyé, puis me regarda.

-A mon tour.

-Quoi?

-De poser les questions, fuckin' albinos, lança-t-il.

-D'accord, à une seule condition: trouve moi un autre surnom, je ne suis pas une albinos.

-C'est ça, j'vais te cirer les pompes pendant que t'y es... Alors, voyons voir... Bin j'vais commencer par l'essentiel, ce qui m'intéresse le plus: ton ancienne vie! Pourquoi t'es revenue ici?

-Raison personnelle.

-Ke ke ke... On triche pas fuckin' albinos! J'ai répondu à tes questions, à toi de répondre aux miennes.

-Tu sais quoi? Laisse tomber! Je refuse de répondre à quoi que ce soit!

Enervée, j'accélerais le pas, ce qui fût complètement inutile puisque le démon me rattrapa en à peine deux secondes.

-Raison personnelle? revint à la charge Hiruma. Hum... Ca à donc un rapport avec ton fuckin' frangin?

Je me tournais vers lui, mon poing se dirigeant vers sa figure, geste que le démon para avec son arme.

-Je t'interdis de parler de mon frère comme ça, grognais d'une voix sourde, remplis de fureur.

Mes yeux semblaient avoir pris une teinte rouge flamboyante, presque meurtrière, à en juger par l'écart que les passants faisaient en nous voyant. Mais Hiruma, lui, ne semblait pas le moins du monde être impréssionné.

-T'as dû te faire mal, laisse moi voir ça, dit-il en saisissant ma main, que je reprenais tout aussitôt.

Il avait raison. Ma main me lançait douloureusement. En plus, j'avais mis toute ma force dans ce coup. Je jettais un rapide coup d'oeil sur mes phalanges, qui avaient pris une couleur rouge et qui avaient déjà légèrement gonflées.

-Je t'interdis de me toucher aussi. Maintenant, dégage, j'aimerais rentrer seule chez moi.

-C'est chez moi par là aussi, ricana-t-il.

-... 'fais chier...

J'avais acceleré le mouvement, mais Hiruma me suivait sans peine. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait m'énerver...

-Tu sais, je suis sur que tu accepterais plus facilement de répondre à mes questions si une photo assez... gênante de toi se retrouvait affichée un peu partout dans le lycée, reprit-il, s'éventant avec son carnet de menaces.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement.  
Un sourire illumina mon visage, puis je partis d'un fou rire assez inaproprié pour la situation, mais il me fallut à peine quelques secondes pour me reprendre.

-Arrête! Tes méthodes marchent peut-être avec les autres, mais pas avec moi! J'ai aucune réputation à défendre, alors tu peux t'en donner à coeur joie, ça sert à rien... Oh, et puis je doute que tu ais réellement une photo "compromettante de moi"!

-Ah oui? Et celle-là alors?

Le démon sortit une image de son carnet. Une image sombre, une image où une jeune fille était pitoyablement assise le long d'un mur, une image où cette fille avait le visage trempé de larme et tordu de douleur. Une image de souffrance à l'état pure.

Je me figeais littéralement d'horreur... Comment était-ce possible?

-Quant est-ce que t'as pris ça?

-Le jour de ton arrivée. J't'avais trouvée plutôt... étrange, et ça m'a interressé, alors j't'ai suivie. J'ai vu ta discussion avec la fuckin' manager, j'ai vu comment tu t'es enfuie -parce que c'est ce que tu as fais-, et j'me suis dis que si tu te barrais en courant, c'était certainement pas pour t'amuser...

Je fixais le sol.  
J'avais de bons réflexes, il me suffirait de lui arracher cette putain de photo des mains et de partir, mais je réalisais la seconde d'après qu'il avait certainement fait une copie (ou plusieurs, qui sais...).

Les larmes de rage me montaient alors aux yeux. Il avait pratiquement tout découvert sur moi, mais je n'étais même pas capable de connaître sa date de naissance, sa taille ou son poids.

-Regarde moi.

C'est ça ouai... Qu'il aille se faire foutre, lui, ses flingues et son carnet de menaces à la con.

Voyant que je n'obéissais pas, Hiruma poussa un soupir.

-Si jamais tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je t'étripes et je me sers de tes boyaux comme écharpe, clair?

Intriguée, je me soumettais malgré moi à sa précédante demande pour le regarder.

A peine avais-je levé les yeux que je me retrouvais près, trop près, vraiment beaucoup trop près du démon qui avait tendu ses bras vers moi pour m'enlacer. Je reculais vivement, geste immité par Hiruma.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à tout les passants, mais lorsque son regard se dirigea vers moi... J'en eu presque des frissons.

-T'as intêret à prendre ma menace au sérieux, fuckin' albinos!

Et il recommença à marcher d'un pas rapide et furieux.  
Je courus pour le rattraper.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Parce que t'allais chialer comme un bébé, grogna-t-il, sans doute parce que je t'ai rappelé quelque chose de douloureux... J'suis peut-être un démon, mais je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir mal.

Ah d'accord... Mes larmes de rage, il les avaient mal interprétées. Hiruma avait cru que j'allais pleurer de douleur.

Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le démon avait essayé de... me consoler?

Ouah... Trop dur pour moi tout ça. Je sortais une sucette à la cerise que je mis dans ma bouche presque aussitôt.

Le reste du trajet se fit sans aucune parole de plus, avec pour seuls bruits nos pas, les crissements de ma sucette contre mes dents et l'explosion des bulles du chewing-gum de Hiruma.

'Enfin arrivée... enfin presque', pensais-je avec soulagement.

-Bon bah... A demain? lançais-je au démon qui avait déjà tourné les talons dans la direction opposée.

-C'est ça, répondit-il vaguement.

... OK... Je devrais me contenter de ça alors.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser...  
M'empêcher de penser à_ lui_...

**__________________**

**_Hiruma_**

Mais quel....

-Raah, bordel!

Trop énervé pour retourner chez moi, j'étais allé dans le premier bar venu, et le jeu de fléchette étant libre, je m'étais précipité dessus pour me défouler.

Manque de chance, j'étais trop en colère pour pouvoir viser comme il fallait. Résultat: mes fléchettes arrivaient toujours à un centimètre du milieu de la cible, ce qui m'énervait encore plus.

Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'avait pris?! Pourquoi j'avais eu soudain l'envie de la serrer dans mes bras? Et surtout pourquoi elle?

Je posais les fléchettes. Rater la cible ne m'aiderait certainement pas à réfléchir.

Je m'assis simplement à une table pour trouver une cause à mes élucubrations.

OK. Elle être bizarre. Elle être sadique, voir méchante. Elle être intelligente. Et surtout... elle être très, très attirante.

Je détestais être obliger de penser comme ça, mais ça fonctionnait, puisque je venais de trouver ce que je voulais.

Et ce que je voulais, c'était elle.

Attention, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis! Je ne veux pas d'une relation fleur bleue, cucul ou tout ce qui va avec.  
Nan, j'allais juste me la taper, point barre.

J'm'éclaterais avec elle une fois ou deux, et puis après, ma fixation (c'était gênant, mais au combien vrai) s'en irait tout simplement.

Je me levais, puis m'en allais.

C'était un jeu. Et il venait de commencer.

**__________________**

**Nager plus= Raté  
Manger moins de Nutella= Réussi  
Être moins sadique avec les gens= Raté  
Bosser plus= Raté  
Me faire accepter à Saint Aspais= Réussi  
Avoir le mention très bien à mon brevet= En cours d'acquisition  
Acheter plus de Chuppa Chups à la cerise= Réussi**

**Bon, bah finalement, j'me débrouille pas trop mal^^**

**A plus pour un nouveau chapitre!**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**YA-HAAAA!!**

**J'ai rien à dire cette fois ci (eh oui, je sais, c'est rare --'), donc j'vous envoie le chapitre direct!**

**Have fun!**

**_______________**

**_Suki_**

Une routine étrange s'installa entre Hiruma et moi.

Je me levais à six heures, tout les jours, pour l'entraînement matinal. Hiruma passait me chercher au croisement de nos rues. Le chemin se faisait en silence. Pas de bonjour, pas de comment vas-tu, rien. Juste le silence d'une ville encore endormie.

Puis la journée commençait.

Il y avait d'abord l'entraînement matinal. Sena n'arrivait toujours pas à me passer, Monta braillait toujours contre mes plaquages soit-disant trop violent, Mamori bavait toujours sur Hiruma, et ce dernier nous tirait toujours dessus en guelant comme un vendeur de poissons...  
Il y avait ensuite les cours, avec ces profs qui me regardaient de haut comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à m'apprendre, mais qui étaient tout de même plus supportables grâce aux e-mails du démon que je recevais sur mon téléphone...  
Puis l'entraînement du soir, identique à celui du matin...

Mais ce que je préférais dans la journée, c'était le chemin du retour, après l'entraînement.

Hiruma me raccompagnait, comme le matin, sans rien dire encore une fois.

Tout les jours, nous nous arrêtions dans cette épicerie ou il achetait ses chewing-gums et moi mes sucettes. Tout les jours, il menaçait le vendeur de son arme, et tout les jours, je payais à sa place.

Une fois, Hiruma sortit son porte-feuille et me tendit un billet de cent yens. Lorsque je lui demandais à quoi ça servait, il me répondit: "Tu m'paye tout mes chewing-gums, faut bien que j'te rembourse, nan?".  
Et ce geste là prit sa place dans notre routine (avec des sommes moins importantes, tout de même).

Hiruma me raccompagnait ensuite jusqu'au croisement, et nous nous séparions là. Parfois, il me disait aurevoir, parfois il me regardait simplement, et parfois il s'en allait sans rien dire.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cet éternel recommencement me faisait du bien.  
Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, mes cauchemars devenaient moins effrayants, bien que j'ignore toujours leur contenu, la douleur que le souvenir de mon frère provoquait était... sinon moins douloureuse, supportable.

Plusieurs mois passèrent, assez rapidement et sans que je m'en rende compte.

Et puis un jour, tout changea.

Pourtant la journée avait été on ne peut plus normale, rien d'étrange ni d'alarmant ne s'était produit.

C'était juste Hiruma qui était différent, et vu qu'il permettait que ma routine -que _notre _routine- en soit justement une, il fallait qu'il se comporte comme il le faisait d'habitude, c'est-à-dire soit qu'il garde le silence, soit qu'il tire partout et engueule tout le monde.  
Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, son regard semblait fuyant, alors que d'habitude, ce dernier affronte tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Le flingue avec lequel il fanfaronnait d'habitude était sagement posé par terre. Son ordinateur était éteint, même pendant les pauses. Il parraissait absent lorsqu'il était sur le bord du terrain. Personne n'osa lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, sauf bien entendu, j'vous le donne dans le mille... j'ai nommé Mamori Anezaki. Mais lorsque cette dernière s'inquieta auprès du démon, elle se heurta à un regard vide et à un mur de silence.

Très bien. Il ne voulait rien dire? Tant pis. Et tant mieux.

Lorsqu'il me ramena, pourtant, son attitude changea du tout au tout.  
Moi qui avait cru qu'il était devenu complètement passif, je fus surprise. Hiruma agressait tout ce qui bougeait par un simple regard.  
Etait-ce... de la nervosité?

Nous arrivâmes à l'épicerie. J'allais entrer lorsque le démon me retint par le bras.

-Pas aujourd'hui, lança-t'il avec une voix agacée.

Puis il reprit son chemin.

Tiraillée entre mes sucettes à la cerise qui semblaient m'appeler et me dire 'Mange-nous, mange-nous...' et entre celui qui faisait que ma douleur s'attenuait, je mis quelques secondes à me décider avant de suivre le démon.

Encore une fois, il ne disait rien.

Nous arrivions au croisement ou nous devions nous séparer. Persuadée qu'il ne changerait pas d'attitude, je me retournais sans lui dire aurevoir puisque, de toute façon, il ne me dirait rien non plus.

Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, le démon me retint par le bras.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il commença un discours.

-Ecoute-moi fuckin' albinos. Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé avec ton frangin, mais ça t'fait mal, sa s'voit. Je suis pas sadique au point de briser une personne, mais si y a une chose que je déteste, c'est de pas savoir ENTIEREMENT la vie des gens qui m'entourent. J'ai été patient, j'ai été ton ami, j'tai rien demandé, mais là, j'tiens plus, pigé? Alors soit tu me dis tout ce qui c'est passé dans ton ancienne vie, soit j'irais le chercher de force, même si j'dois te faire soufrir.

Cette fois, ce fût moi qui gardais le silence. Je gardais aussi la tête baissée.

-Espèce de...

Je levais mes yeux vers Hiruma. Ce que je vis sur son visage me fit l'effet d'une claque.

Un démon. Un véritable démon se tenait devant moi. Ses traits si fins étaient tordus dans un affreux rictus moqueur et méprisant. Une curiosité morbide éclairait ses yeux déjà teintés par le sadisme et la méchanceté.

-Espèce de... d'ordure.

Et je partis, tout simplement.

Il me fallait un bar, de l'alcool, vite.

Dans ma poitrine, mon coeur semblait sur le point d'exploser, et j'avais une atroce envie de vomir.

Une douleur s'ajouta à celle de mon frère, qui venait de revenir au galop.  
La douleur de Hiruma, le démon de Deimon.

En effet, ces paroles m'avaient fait mal. J'avais cru qu'il m'appréciait, que j'étais son amie...

Un pantin. Ou un jouet. Voilà ce que j'étais.

Un jouet intéressant, un peu plus complexe que les autres, renfermant un secret un peu plus dur à obtenir.

J'aurais dû me rendre compte que Hiruma le commandant des enfers n'avait pas d'amis, juste des personnes qui pouvaient se révéler utiles de temps à autres.  
J'avais cru que Hiruma muselait ma douleur, qu'il la réduisait petit à petit, mais il n'avait fait qu'en créer une nouvelle, différente, un peu moins violente.

J'avais joué avec le feu. Je m'étais brûlée.

Normal.

Un bar, enfin.

Je m'assis à une table, commandais rapidement un Mojito, puis me désaltérait. Je vidais mon verre d'un trait, la douleur s'estompant un peu, me permettant de réfléchir.

Très bien.  
La première chose à éviter, c'était que Hiruma découvre ce que je ne lui avait pas dit. J'aurais pu abandonner et tout lui dire, mais il m'avait prise pour une imbécile, en plus d'empirer ma douleur, et il allait le regretter. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire sans rien dire.

Enoncé: Je dois empêcher Hiruma de fouiller dans mon ancienne vie.  
Problème: Comment faire?  
Solution: ...

Aucune solution.  
J'avais beau tourner et retourner le problème dans ma tête, il me semblait impossible d'empêcher le démon de gagner le jeu qu'il venait de commencer.

Encore de l'alcool.

-Hey!! J'en veux un autre! lançais-je à l'adresse d'une serveuse.

Je me rendis alors compte d'une chose.

Le bar était remplit d'homme, et tout le service était assuré par des femmes.  
Ces dernières me lançaient des regards assassins, sans doute parce que je détournais l'attention de leurs clients masculins qui me bavaient littéralement dessus.

Mouai... 'pas une raison pour pas m'donner mon cocktail.

La seconde d'après, j'étais servie.

Je bus mon verre comme le dernier, avec une vitesse phénoménale.

-Quelle descente!

Une voix masculine me tira de mes réflexions.

-Ferme ta gueule et casse-toi. J'suis pas interressée et c'est pas le moment.

-Je crois plutôt que je vais m'asseoir, dis la voix, charmeuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans...

Ma tête, que j'avais obstinemment gardée baissée, se leva d'un coup pour affronter mon interlocuteur du regard, qui le ferait fuir à coup sûr.

Une bouteille de coca à moitié vide.  
Une mèche blanche.  
Un sourire plein de charme.

Ma solution.

_Reiji Marco._

_-_Oh, désolé! m'excusais-je. Je t'avais pas reconnu! Tu es le quaterback des Hakushuu Dinosaurs?

'Et une personne que Hiruma déteste', pensais-je.

-Oui, tout à fait. Mais toi, je te connais pas... C'est quoi ton nom?

-Suki Hayate, troisième année au lycée Deimon. Je suis aussi le nouveau linebacker de l'équipe de football, dis-je gentimment.

-Tu joues dans l'équipe de Deimon?! Intéressant...

-Toi aussi tu m'intéresses, lançais-je doucement avec un clin d'oeil charmeur.

Un sourire de plus en plus grand s'étira sur les lèvres de Marco.

Une heure plus tard, je me retrouvais avec un nouveau numéro dans mon téléphone, un 'petit-ami' (mon dieu que c'est mièvre!) et une promesse, celle de passer me chercher le matin et le soir au lycée.

Je me retournais une dernière fois, fit un signe de la main à Marco, puis poussais la porte de mon immeuble.  
Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre, défonçais presque la porte de mon appartement, la refermais avec tout autant de violence. Puis plus rien. Je me tenais debout, le souffle court, sans rien faire.

Un spasme, puis un autre, et encore un...

Mon rire silencieux secouait tout mon corps. Puis j'explosais.

Un rire machiavélique remplit entièrement mon appartement.

Je riais. Oui, je riais, parce que j'avais trouvé la solution. _Ma _solution.

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher Hiruma de me torturer, mais je pouvais le tenir éloigné. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose que Hiruma Youichi, le démon de Deimon, le commandant des Enfers, détestait, c'était l'_amour._

Peu importe qu'il soit à sens unique, ou bien qu'il soit fleur bleue, le moyen d'empêcher Hiruma de s'approcher de moi pour fouiller dans mes affaires, c'était l'amour.  
Et en plus, la proie que j'avais capturée nétait autre que Reiji Marco, le capitaine des Hakushuu Dinosaurs, l'ami de Gaoh, l'homme qui lui avait infligé honte et souffrance. Un très bon choix, en l'occurence.

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, je m'endormis non pas avec la douleur qui me rongeait d'habitude, mais en souriant.

Parce que je venais d'obtenir ma première victoire contre Hiruma.

**

* * *

**

**_Hiruma_**

Merde...

J'avais pas été assez patient.  
Résultat: tout mes efforts n'avaient servis à rien.

Je l'avais bousculée, poussée dans ses derniers retranchements...

J'aurais pu continuer à être son ami. Mais un combat se livrait dans ma tête.  
Un combat entre le sexe et la curiosité.

J'avais laissé ma curiosité sortir, et j'avais perdu. Elle était partie.

Il va falloir que je rattrape mes conneries...

**________________ **

**Saint Aspais... JE TE DETESTE!**

**Pourquoi? Pourquoi vouloir me faire lire autant de livre ennuyeux?**

**Vous voulez des exemples?**

CAMUS - La peste  
ZOLA - La bête humaine  
MAUPASSANT - Bel ami  
BALZAC - La peau de chagrin  
PRéVOST - Manon Lescaut  
VOLTAIRE - Candide  
SARRAUTE - Enfance

**Et c'est pas fini, y en a plein d'autre...**

**Pauvre de moi...**

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

**Désolée pour le chapitre huit, j'ai fais une erreur! On me l'a fait remarquer dans une review... Les billets de cent yens n'existent pas! Désolée! Mais bon... la flemme de coriger^^**

**Have fun!**

* * *

_**Hiruma**_

6h30.

6h30.....

Bordel!

Ca faisait bien une demi heure que j'attendais cette putain de fuckin' FUCKIN' albinos! L'entraînement matinal allait commencer dans moins de 10 minutes, et elle s'était toujours pas pointée!

Une fois de plus, je sortis mon portable de ma poche pour appeler la retardataire.  
Une fois de plus, je tombais sur la messagerie. Pas d'annonce ni de bonjour, juste un simple 'bip' caractéristique.

-Ecoute-moi bien toi! hurlais-je à moitié sur un objet inanimé. T'as 30 minutes de retard et c'est le cinquième message que j'te laisse, alors si tu ramènes pas ton cul IMMEDIATEMMENT, j'te jure que quand on retrouvera ton cadavre, les légistes auront du mal à t'identifier!

Je raccrochais violemment, fulminant de rage et écumant de colère.

Pourtant, au fond de moi, une petite voix me disait que je l'avais bien cherché.  
Et c'est vrai que, au fond de moi, je me sentais... mal.

Mal de lui avoir menti.  
Mal de l'avoir trahie.  
Mal de lui avoir fait mal...

C'est vrai, je voulais savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais l'autre soir... Lorsque j'avais vu son visage se décomposer de douleur et de tristesse, cette envie était devenue petite, toute petite, minuscule, jusqu'à disparaître totalement de mon esprit. Seule restait alors ma fierté de démon, fierté qui me forçat à garder ce sourire machiavélique et à ne pas m'excuser.  
Oui, je m'en voulais, mais j'étais trop fier pour l'avouer.

Une vibration dans ma poche me sortit de mes pensés.

Je sortis mon portable pour voir que j'avais (enfin) reçu un texto de la fuckin' albinos.

'Je suis partie avec quelqu'un d'autre ce matin, pas la peine de m'attendre. Sans rancune pour hier.'

D'accord...

Il ne me restait plus qu'à courir TRES vite pour arriver à l'heure et martyriser ces fuckin' crétins.

-Hiruma-kun, où est Suki?

-Bonne question, faudra lui demander quand elle sera là, à moins que je l'ai étripée avant.

D'accord, elle n'était pas venue avec moi et m'avais mise en retard.  
D'accord, elle m'en voulait sans doute encore un peu pour ce que je lui avais fait hier soir, malgré son texto.

...

MAIS BORDEL, LA ELLE DEPASSAIT LES BORNES!

J'étais tellement en colère que toutes mes armes étaient vides à force de tirer sur les autres fuckin' crétins.  
En gros, j'étais TRES énervé.

-Salut!

Je me retournais tout doucement.

'Je lui en foutrais, moi des 'Salut!''

-T'étais où bor...

Silence.

Tout le monde s'était tût et regardais la fuckin' albinos avec des yeux de merlans frits.

Même moi.

Quoi que... Réflexion faite, je ne regardais pas que Suki, je regardais aussi celui qui l'avait 'accompagnée'.

-Je vous présente Reiji Marco, dit-elle, tout souriante. Mais vous le connaissez déjà, nan? Tu te souviens Hiruma? C'est le chef de l'équipe des Dinosaurs, et l'année dernière, c'est lors de ce match que tu t'étais cassé le bras.

Je fixais le visage blanc de cette fuckin' albinos, puis elle détourna le regard pour embrasser Marco avec un plaisir évident.

J'avais tout compris.

Elle ne m'avait pas pardonné, au contraire. Elle avait contre-attaqué en utilisant deux choses que je détestais le plus au monde.  
L'amour. Reiji Marco.  
Elle protégeait son secret en m'empêchant d'approcher d'elle.  
Et le pire, c'est que ça fonctionnait.  
Je me sentis emplis de dégoût et de répulsion, à telle point que je me tournais pour hurler aux fuckin' crétins:

-Allez! Magnez-vous! Courez ou j'vous bute, compris?

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis un 'Aurevoir Reiji' rayonnant de bonheur.

Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi, j'entendis un petit ricanement de triomphe, puis une parole, simple, qui me vrilla le crâne.

-Gagné.

J'avais envie de vomir. Sérieusement.

Ca faisait des semaines que ça durait, et ça devenait proprement... dégueulasse.

Le matin, j'allais désormais seul au lycée, puisque la fuckin' albinos avait quelqu'un d'autre pour l'accompagner. Une fois arrivé sur le terrain, je devais supporter les bruits mouillés et répugnants que provoquaient les deux 'tourteraux', les petits surnoms débiles et les gloussement... Le soir, encore après l'entraînement, 'Reiji d'amour' venait chercher la fuckin' albinos, sans avoir au préalable mélanger sa salive à la sienne (répugnant!). Un jour, je dus même supporté la présence de 'choupinet' toute la journée, car ce dernier avait décidé de rester avec Suki.

Oh, biensur, je savais qu'elle détestait cette relation et qu'elle faisait semblant... Mais bordel, elle jouait bien la comédie!

Et puis, il y'avait autre chose...

Je n'avais jamais ressentis, ou même expérimenté le sentiment de jalousie... Pourtant, lorsque je voyais ce fuckin' longs-cils la tenir par la taille, l'embrasser ou juste lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, je sentais mon coeur se serrer, j'avais envie de le tuer avec les pires tortures qui soient et de l'éloigner d'elle le plus loin possible.

Et puis après tout, la jalousie ne venait-elle pas avec...

Non! Je refusais ne serait-ce même que d'y penser!

J'étais un démon, et un démon n'a pas ce genre de sentiment. Jamais. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je ne _voulais_ pas me le permettre.

Alors, je me forçais à la détester, à la regarder comme si elle était la pire chose qui aurait pu m'arriver dans ce monde, et à force de le faire, je finis aussi par le penser. Du moins, lorsqu'elle était là et que ce fuckin' longs-cils était avec elle, car le reste du temps, je la voyais toujours comme la fille forte mais néanmoins fragile de l'intérieur, comme la fille détruite par son passé, et surtout comme la fille portant un secret bien trop apétissant pour être ignoré malgré tout.

Puis, après les semaines, ce furent les mois qui s'enchaînèrent, et avec eux s'envolèrent ma patience et ma gentillesse (ou du moins le peu que j'en avais).  
Je supportais de moins en moins les venues de ce fuckin' longs-cils, et je regardais la fuckin' albinos avec une haine totale.  
Et avec du désir aussi.

J'aimais chercher du regard ses formes voluptueuses. J'aimais fixer ses lèvres pleines et charnues. Et par dessus tout, j'aimais ses yeux, si redoutables, si profonds.

Aussi me revint en tête l'un des premiers buts que je m'étais fixé lorsque je l'avais rencontrée: me la faire.

... m'bon... un peu compliqué là...

Je n'avais aucun moyen de la faire s'éloigner du fuckin' longs cils, alors il fallait que j'attende...

'La patience n'est vraiment pas mon fort', songeais-je quand je vis Suki embrasser une nouvelle fois 'doudounet'.

Et c'est alors que mon ballon dérapa de ma main. Et partit dans une direction totalement opposée à sa trajectoire initiale. Et atterit sur la tête du fuckin' longs-cils. (Que des coincidences, je vous assure... Niark Niark!)

La fuckin' albinos murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Marco, puis s'avança vers moi, d'un air victorieux et furieux à la fois.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça? Tu serais pas jaloux par hasard?

-Pas du tout, rétorquais-je plus méchamment que prévu, piqué au vif par sa réplique. C'est juste que si tu t'entraînes pas, tu vas avoir des problèmes. De sérieux problèmes.

-Ah oui? Mais si j'ai envie de passer du temps avec l'homme que j'aime (tout ça dit sur un ton guimauve à vous faire vomir), tu peux pas me l'interdire (et ça, c'est dit avec une voix cruelle, méchante, et avec un petit sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres).

-Oh que si, je peux très bien. Par exemple, ce soir, si tu restes pas jusqu'à ce que je t'autorises à partir, tu joueras pas le prochain match, compris?

-T'as... T'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de participer au match, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Doucement, je me rapprochais d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

-Je sais que ce sport est une drogue pour toi, fallait pas s'étaler sur le sujet, c'est vraiment con pour ta pauvre petite personne. Maintenant, tu te magnes de dire à ton connard de copain de se tirer, et tu vas commencer par me faire une bonne centaine de tour de terrain, et j'aviserais après. Vas-y.

Elle déglutit, acquiesça, puis se retourna pour aller parler au fuckin' longs-cils.

En la regardant, un sentiment de victoire m'envahit. Ce que j'allais faire? Très simple.

* * *

**Pitiiiiiiiééé! Pas taper!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce chapitre, surtout qu'il est moins gros que les autres, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème entre le brevet blanc, ma connexion internet, la piscine...  
'Arrête de trouver des excuses'  
Mais c'est la vérité je vous assure! Je suis vraiment désolééééééééééééééééééééééééééééée ToT**

**En espérant que vous voudrez toujours me lire... (Sniff)**

**A bientot pour un prochain chapitre (promis, celui-là j'essaye de le faire rapidement, surtout qu'il va y avoir pleins de choses intéressantes à l'intérieur [Moi? Vous apater? Naaaaan ^^])**

**Reviews?**

**(Ah, et si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer les ratings, parce que j'ai riiiiiiien compris^^')**


	10. Chapter 10

**AAAAAAAH! Honte à moi! Je le sais, je suis IMPARDONNABLE! Presque un an sans écrire.. Seulement.. Bon, je vous sort une excuse ou pas? ^^' nan, désolée, vraiment impardonnable! ToT**

**En espérant ne pas avoir perdu votre intérêt, mes très cher lecteurs!**

**Have fun!**

_**Suki**_

Je vais le cogner ce démon. Je retournais avec rage auprès de Marco.

-Faut que j'y aille, Hiruma veut pas que tu restes.

-Oh..

Nan. Sérieux? Il était déçu ou quoi?

-Ouais je sais.. C'est parce qu'il est jaloux, mentais-je.

C'était la seule excuse que Marco pouvait accepter pour me foutre la paix.

-Ok, alors.. A demain?

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Il avança sa tête, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je l'embrasse. Je l'ignorais cependant totalement. Il commençais à m'agacer ce bellâtre, à me rouler des pelles et à me donner des surnoms humiliant. Oui, il m'énervait tellement que j'en arrivais même à ne plus jouer la comédie pour que mon plan fonctionne.

Et puis après tout, à quoi bon?

Hiruma avait tout compris, il savait que tout ça n'était que du vent. Et ce que je lui avais dis c'était retourné contre moi.

Je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires, laissant Marco en plan, priant presque pour qu'il s'en aille le plus vite possible. Une fois changée, je retournais auprès d'Hiruma.

-Je fais quoi, maintenant?

-T'as la mémoire courte, à c'que je vois. Je t'ai dis une bonne centaine de tours de terrain.

Je m'apprêtais à partir, mais Hiruma me retînt.

-Quoi, encore? m'impatientais-je.

-Tu cours comme si c'était pour sauver ta putain vie, t'as capté fuckin' albinos? T'as intérêt à suivre le fuckin' nabot, voir même à courir à sa hauteur, sinan je t'assure que ce qui va se passer va pas t'plaire.

Son arme émit un'clic-clic' significatif.

Je me mis donc à courir. Je suivais Sena de près. La rage me permettait d'avancer plus vite, cependant, à chaque fois que je passais à coté du démon, je le fusillais du regard, et une envie folle de l'étriper ralentissait ma course.

Mes cents tours de terrain se finirent plus vite que prévu.

Légèrement essoufflée, je m'approchais d'Hiruma.

-Et maintenant? demandais-je sèchement, essayant de cacher mon léger épuisement.

-T'attends. Les autres terminent de s'entraîner, et j'm'occuperais de toi personnellement.

Un sourire machiavélique élargis ses lèvres.

Avec un soupir, je m'allongeais sur le banc, fixant le ciel. Il était gris, presque noir. Un orage allait éclater à coup sur. Et merde. J'allais rentrer et m'entraîner sous la pluie. Ca craint.

-L'entraînement est fini, bande de fuckin' mauviettes! Cassez vous!

C'est parti pour la torture.

Je me levais péniblement du banc, et marchais vers Hiruma en baillant.

-Oh, voyez vous cela, elle baille. Tu t'es refroidie alors. Bin c'est simple, tu accroches ces poids à tes pieds, et tu cours à la même vitesse que tout à l'heure.

J'ai déjà précisé que je le haïssais?

Je m'exécutais rapidement, et commençais à courir.

-Oh, dernière chose. Mille tours cette fois ci. T'as une heure. Magnes toi le cul.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Hiruma serait mort dans les pires souffrances qui soient.

Mes jambes se soulevaient à une vitesse tellement moindre que j'avais l'impression de courir aussi vite qu'un escargot borgne et fiévreux. Je le déteste. Dans le genre j'aimerais bien le cogner, ou bien le pousser devant un bus, ou encore le faire trébucher sur une mine. Enfoiré.

Heureusement que demain, on était samedi, parce que je sentais les courbatures venir.

-Plus vite, fuckin' albinos! J'ai pas toute la nuit moi.

« Va te faire foutre », grognais-je en mon fort intérieur.

Les minutes passaient, et les tours défilaient. Plus je courais, et plus ma rage contre Hiruma devenait intense. Il avait beau être le leader, il n'avait pas le droit de me traiter comme ça. D'ailleurs, personne ne m'avait jamais traiter comme ça. Parce que je ne m'étais jamais laissée faire. Alors qu'est-ce qui changeait cette fois-ci? Pourquoi j'acceptais tout ça sans rechigner? Certainement pas à cause du football. C'est vrai, j'avais un don, alors je pouvais me tirer, me faire prendre dans une autre équipe, et faire perdre un match à ce que putain de démon. Le mettre en échec. Mais peut être que, malgré moi.. Oui, peut être que j'aimais bien Hiruma. Mon cœur se serra. Je m'étais promis de ne m'attacher à personne, mais j'avais beau le détester, si je restais, il y'avait bien une raison..

Et dire que pendant que je courais, et que ma jambe droite commençais sérieusement à déconner, l'autre mâchait du chewing-gum en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

Je vais l'étriper ce sale fils de p…

-Time over fuckin'albinos. En une heure, t'as réussi à faire 998 tours en te trimballant 15kilos sur chaque jambes. T'as pas rempli ton objectif. J'te ferais recommencer demain. Sois ici à 6h.

-On est samedi demain, murmurais-je, car ma voix tremblait de rage.

-Rien à foutre. Tu viens, et t'as pas intérêt à te planter cette fois ci.

Je le fixais, mettant dans mon regard toute la haine dont j'étais capable, puis me retournais pour aller ranger le terrain.

-Nan, c'est bon, c'est moi qui range. Toi, tu vas au local pour te changer.

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase, que je me précipitais déjà hors du terrain (du moins, aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient).

J'arrivais au local, claquant la porte comme une furie. Pendant quelques secondes, je ne bougeais plus, avec pour seuls bruits mon souffle saccadé et mes battements de coeur. Jamais on ne m'avait traitée comme ça. Jamais on ne m'avait parlé comme ça. Et pire que tout, jamais une personne que _j'aimais_ n'avait été aussi dure avec moi.

Parce qu'il fallait bien que je l'avoue. J'aimais Hiruma, d'une manière spéciale, mais je l'aimais quand même. Et ça me faisait affreusement mal. Mal pour mon orgueil, parce qu'être amoureuse de quelqu'un avec qui je suis en compétiton revenait à s'avouer vaincu. Mal pour mes résolutions. Et mal parce que je savais que ce sentiment n'était pas partagé.

Je balançais un coup de poing rageur contre le mur.

Si seulement _il_ était là..

_Il_ avait toujours su quoi faire, même quand j'étais petite. _Il_ aurait sûrement su ce que j'aurais du faire avec Hiruma..

Une douleur bien connue refît son apparition, me transperçant la poitrine.

-Faut que je rentre..

Et je me dirigeais vers mon casier, afin de reprendre mes affaires.

_**Hiruma**_

La nuit était tombée depuis un bout de temps maintenant, et un éclair zébra le ciel noir d'encre.

-Putain.. J'vais encore rentrer sous la flotte moi..

Mais bon.. Je m'étais porté volontaire pour tout ranger, alors j'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Histoire de m'occuper, je repensais à la tête de la fuckin' albinos. Hilarant. J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un mettre autant de haine dans son regard. Pas même le fuckin' dread.

Pourtant, j'me sentais.. quoi? Gêné? Peut être..

Mais j'oubliais vite ce sentiment. Mon plan pour récupérer Suki et la mettre dans mon pieu était en marche. Plus elle me détesterait, et plus elle se rapprocherait de moi. Ca avait toujours fonctionné comme ça, avec toutes les nanas. La fuckin' albinos n'échappait pas à la règle. Et après m'être éclaté une ou deux fois avec elle, je la jetterais. Comme toute les autres. Et comme ça, elle saurait qui était le chef dans ce putain de bahut.

L'équipement enfin rangé, je pouvais m'en aller. Direction, le local.

Sur le chemin, la pluie commença à tomber.

-Temps de merde, grognais-je en accelérant le pas.

Arrivé au local, j'ouvris brusquement la porte avec un coup de pied.

-Hé! On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer?

Je regardais droit devant moi, prêt à arracher les yeux de celui qui avait oser me dire ça.

Oh. Seigneur.

Suki était là, juste devant moi. Avec rien d'autre sur elle que ses sous-vêtements. Elle essayait de se cacher derrière son maillot, qu'elle avait sans doute attrapé à la hâte, ses joues virant à un rouge foutrement tentant.

-T'arrêtes de me dévisager oui? Casses-toi putain!

Mais j'arrivais plus à bouger. Elle était là, debout, presque nue et vulnérable, son petit corps parfait juste sous mes yeux.

-T'es sourd où tu le fais exprès? Dégage j't'ai dis!

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je refermais la porte d'un geste sec, m'avançais rapidement vers Suki, la plaquais violemment contre les casiers et l'embrassais.

Elle essayait de me repousser. Ce qui m'excita encore plus.

Durant le court instant où mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour s'attaquer à son cou, elle demanda entre deux souffles:

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prends? T'es malade ou quoi?

Sa voix blanche me fit relever la tête.

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux.

-Oses me dire que t'en as pas envie.

Ses yeux montraient à quelle point elle était déboussolée. Et ils montraient aussi à quelle point sa résistance faiblissait.

La seule chose que l'on entendait, c'était les battements de son coeur.

-Oses me dire que t'en as pas envie, répétais-je.

Elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

J'en avais assez d'attendre. Je l'embrassais une fois de plus. Et cette fois ci, il n'y avait plus aucune résistance.

Ses mains, froides, passèrent sous mon maillot. Comprenant qu'elle voulait le retirer, je m'exécutais rapidement. Je la soulevais du sol, la plaquant une fois de plus contre les casiers. Toujours en m'embrassant, elle retira mes protections. Mon torse était collé au sien, et j'avais chaud. Elle mis ses jambes autour de mon torse, et je les caressais, partant de la cuisse jusqu'au mollet. Trop content d'avoir enfin eu ma proie, il fallait que je la marque. Ma bouche migra une fois de plus vers son cou, et mes deux crocs se plantèrent dans sa chair blanche. Suki poussa un faible gémissement, et je léchais avec plaisir le sang qui coulait de la blessure. Je carressais une fois de plus sa jambe droite, faisant glisser ma main sur tout son long.

Mais quelque chose m'arrêta.

Juste derrière son genou, je sentais que sa peau était plus douce, et un peu comme vieillie. Cette sensation.. Une cicatrice. Doucement, pour éviter de me faire remarquer, je cherchais son point de départ, et aussi sa fin. Et pendant un court instant, je fus impressionné.

Cette cicatrice mesurait environs 15centimètres de long.

Je réfléchissais alors à tout allure. Deux choix m'étaient proposés. Ou bien je me la faisais, là, maintenant, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Soit je répondais à ma curiosité grandissante. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas grand chose de cette fille. Et le premier que je m'étais promis de faire, c'était de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait.

Il fallait que je choisisse.

Et je chosis.

Posant mes doigts en plein milieu de la cicatrice, j'appuyais fort dessus.

La fuckin' albinos hurla.

La plaquant toujours contre les casiers, je la baillonait de l'autre main.

-Dis moi ma jolie, elle te vient d'où cette petite merveille? demandais-je en reprenant mon sourire le plus sadique.

-Lâche moi, pesta-t'elle.

Et d'un rapide coup de pied, elle se dégagea.

Encore rouge de ce qui venait de se passer, elle grogna:

-Alors c'était ça ton plan? Me sauter, pour que j'sois vulnérable, et me demander ce qui m'était arrivé en utilisant mes sentiments?

-Bin.. Pas tout à fait, mais.. Ouais.

-Sale fils de pute! Et t'aurais fais quoi après, hein? T'aurais fais quoi, une fois que ta curiosité aurait été satisfaite?

-Je t'aurais laché, répondis-je de but en blanc.

Le silence qui suivit ma déclaration était horrible. Mais je m'en fichais. Parce que je venais d'échouer lamentablement sur mes deux objectifs. Du coup, j'étais frustré. Et en manque.

Suki s'avança, et voulut prendre ses affaires dans son casier, mais je la bloquais.

-Pousse toi, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Nan. Tu me dis ce qui s'est passé avec toi, et je dégage.

-Pousse toi, répéta-t'elle.

-Nan.

Elle n'attendit pas que je bouge. Avec une force dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable, elle m'écarta de son casier, récupéra ses affaires et se rhabilla avec une rapidité déconcertante.

-Tu restes ici. Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé maintenant.

Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. Elle venait d'enfiler sa veste, le regard toujours fixé sur le sol, le visage vide d'expression. Elle s'avança vers la porte, et je l'attrapais par le bras.

-T'arrêtes tes conneries maintenant! Je t'ai pas accepté dans l'équipe pour que tu fasses chier le monde, et surtout moi! Alors maintenant j'veux que tu me dises tout!

Ses yeux rouges sang restaient désespérement baissés.

Hors de moi, j'utilisais alors une toute autre technique.

-C'est ton connard de frère qui t'as fais ça? C'est lui qui t'as démoli à ce point? Pas étonnant que tu cherches à fuire une ordure pareil.

Je ne vis jamais venir le coup de poing magistral que Suki m'envoya.

Sous la force du coup, je me retrouvais à terre, la lèvre éclatée, du sang plein la bouche, coulant déjà sur mon torse nu.

Et la fuckin' albinos courait déjà loin, très loin de moi.

-Putain..

_**Suki**_

Ma main me faisait affreusement mal. La morsure que Hiruma m'avait faite aussi.

Je courut le plus loin du lycée que j'avais pu, et aussi vite que mes jambes blessées et courbaturées me le permettaient. Une fois à une distance que je jugeais suffisement raisonnable, je ralentis l'allure. J'étais essouflée, seule, et surtout déprimée.

Quand ses lèvres avaient touchées les miennes, j'avais essayé de le repousser parce que j'avais eu peur de ce qui allais ce passer. Mais je n'avais pas résisté. Et j'avais cru, à ce moment là, que Hiruma tenait à moi comme moi je tenais à lui.

Mais j'avais été trop bête. Un démon n'aime personne.

-Il n'aime personne... murmurais-je.

Et pendant qu'il m'embrassait, il m'avait ausculté, touché avec ses mains, sous tout les angles possibles, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve. Et lorsqu'il réveilla la douleur de mon ancienne blessure, je venais de comprendre. Son plan, c'était ça. Jouer avec moi, me faire croire ce que je voulais. Et j'étais tombée dans le panneau comme une débutante.

Je voulais m'isoler. Je tournais alors dans une petite ruelle, sombre, puis encore dans une autre. Sous un lampadaire avec un éclairage cru, il y'avait un banc. Je décidais de m'asseoir, et je commençais à masser ma jambe, douloureuse.

J'aurais voulu pleurer. Je n'y arrivais pas. J'aurais voulu cogner quelque chose. Je n'en avais pas le courage.

J'aurais voulu tout dire à Hiruma, sur moi, sur ce que je ressentais.

Il ne m'écouterait pas..

J'étais perdue au beau milieu de nulle part, il était plusde minuit et j'étais seule. Et déprimée.

-Eh bien, en voilà une jolie fleur, dit une voix charmeuse.

"Oh nan, pas maintenant...", suppliais-je.

-Je peux connaître ton nom?

Je relevais la tête, mettant toute la férocité possible dans mon regard, rendant sans doute mes prunelles plus rouges encore.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Uh.. J'aime bien ce regard, tu le sais ça, jolie fleur?

Cet homme me répugnait. Grand, bien bâti, la peau mâte, des dread-locks étonnement longs, et des lunettes de soleil. Il me disait quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir où je l'avais vu.

-Sérieux, t'as pas autre chose à faire? rétorquais-je en me levant brusquement.

Je m'éloignais d'un pas furieux et rapide. Mais l'homme m'avait déjà rattrapé, et s'était positionné devant moi.

-Allez, pars pas comme ça, on vient à peine de faire connaissance, minauda-t'il.

Et sur ces mots, il m'agrippa, et essaya de m'embrasser de force.

"Pas deux fois dans la même journée, pauvre type", fulminais-je en lui décrochant un coup de pied rapide.

J'attendais le choc. Mais rien ne vînt. J'observais ma jambe.

Et je me souvins d'un seul coup où j'avais vu cet homme.

Les magazines de foot concernant les lycéens parlaient souvent de lui.

Le joueur aux dreads. Aux lunettes de soleil. Coureur de jupons.

Et aussi le joueur avec des réflexes de 0.1 seconde.

Agon Kongo.

Je regardais sa large main, qui avait empoigné ma jambe droite à la hauteur de ma cheville. Et je cherchais ses yeux, cachés derrière ses lunettes. Il fixait mon cou. L'exact endroit ou Hiruma m'avait mordu.

-Tsss.. Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu veux pas de moi jolie fleur. Cette tanche t'as eu avant moi.

Et de charmeurs, ses yeux et son sourire se transformèrent en machiavélique. Et je commençais à avoir peur.

-Lâches moi, demandais-je, essayant de contrôler ma voix.

-Non non non... J'en ai assez qu'il me devance. Passe encore pour le foot US, mais pas pour les filles, jamais.

-Agon, s'il te plaît, demandais-je une fois de plus, ma voix montant dans les aigus.

-Oh, tu as peur? Faut pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Disons que.. Je vais faire en sorte qu'Hiruma comprenne qu'il ne doit plus marcher sur mes plates-bandes.

Le sourire d'Agon s'agrandit un peu plus, devenant proprement terrifiant.

Son autre main vînt se placer juste au niveau de mon genou, et j'essayais en vain de reprendre ma jambe, pour m'enfuir d'ici.

Mais la main dAgon fût impitoyable. Elle s'appuya sur mon genou, vers le bas, alors que ma jambe était toujours maintenue par l'autre main, et un craquement sonore et sec retentit.

Durant l'espace d'une seconde, le temps sembla se stopper.

Agon avait lâché ma jambe, qui formait désormais un angle étrange, contraire à la nature. Je vis ma peau se déchirer sous l'effet de l'os brisé. Je vis le sang couler sur le sol.

La douleur vînt ensuite à la vitesse d'un coup de fouet.

Un hurlement sortit de ma bouche, un hurlement inhumain, traduisant la souffrance même.

J'arrêtais de crier, entendis le Dragon ricaner, puis s'éloigner.

La douleur finit de m'achever, et je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillais, la bouche pateuse et sèche. La douleur me rappela immédiatement ce qui m'était arrivé.

Depuis quand étais-je inconsciente? Je n'en savais rien, mais je baignais dans une marre de sang, et je sentais que mes forces m'abandonnaient, lentement. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cet état. Il me fallait de l'aide, où personne ne penserait à venir me chercher ici, et je me viderais de mon sang bien avant que l'on me retrouve. Avec le peu de force qui me restaient, j'attrapais mon portable, allais dans mon répertoire et cherchait la seule personne encore debout à cette heure.

**Vouala, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous continuerez à me lire malgré ma absence ^^'  
Merci à toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyés pendant que je n'écrivais plus, c'est en partie grâce à elle que j'ai recommencé.**

**Encore une fois, désolée pour les fautes, et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!**

**(Bon, je sais que j'peux pas en demander de trop mais.. Reviews? :D)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rien à dire. A part peut être que j'ai enfin l'orientation que je veux ! Donc même si tout le monde s'en fout, j'aimerais remercier bah.. Vous tous, pour toutes vos reviews, parce que ça fait foutrement plaisir, et puis mon copain, et mes profs, mais bon, ça on s'en moque !**

**Merci. Franchement, MERCI !**

**Have fun ! :D**

* * *

_**Hiruma**_

Ma mâchoire me lançait douloureusement.  
Merde, c'est qu'elle cogne fort !

J'étais rentré chez moi lentement, en traînant les pieds, parce qu'il pleuvait, et qu'un peu de flotte glacée sur mon visage tuméfié, c'était pas du luxe. Et j'étais rentré lentement, en traînant les pieds, parce que pour parler proprement, j'étais…  
Dégouté.

Tout ces mois, a essayé de la séduire, de me rendre indispensable… Tout ça pour rien. Mais c'était pas elle qui avait tout fait foiré, nan, là, c'était moi. Comment j'avais pu merder à ce point ? Jamais ça m'arrivait, mais là j'avais juste… Perdu le contrôle.

Une fois arrivé à mon appart, je m'étais assis sur mon lit. Et je n'ai plus bougé, sauf lorsque je me suis allongé. Et bizarrement, même si j'avais pas sommeil, je m'étais endormi.

…

Pour me réveiller en sursaut vers deux heures du mat' !

Pourquoi j'étais trempé, moi ? J'avais fais un cauchemar, ou un truc dans le genre ? Moi, le démon ?

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

- 'fait chier.

Je pensais que c'est petite réaction était surement due au fait que j'étais en sueur depuis un bon bout de temps, et que par conséquent je commençais à me les geler.

Je me levais péniblement, et me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain.

En m'observant dans le miroir, j'étouffais un hoquet de stupeur.

Je me faisais peur à moi-même, en fait. J'étais blanc comme un linge, dans le genre dix fois plus que d'habitude, et une ecchymose bleuâtre, violette presque, s'étendait du bas de ma mâchoire jusqu'à ma tempe.

-Suki, tu m'as vraiment pas loupé…

Je passais de l'eau fraîche sur mon visage, histoire... Je sais pas moi, d'aller mieux ?... Quand une image me revint en mémoire, comme un flash.

Oui, j'avais bien fais un cauchemar. Mais il me semblait tellement réel... Une fille, un homme, une rue sombre, un hurlement de douleur à l'état pure.  
Du sang.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est qu'un cauchemar, reprends toi espèce de lopette ! »

Mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à retirer ces projections de mon esprit.

« Allez ! C'est qu'un cauchemar ! Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans cette fuckin'phrase ? »

Oui, bon, OK, un cauchemar.

Mais…  
Et si… ?

Mon portable m'arracha un sursaut quand il se mit à sonner.

-Bordel, deux heures du mat' ! Les gens arrivent plus à dormir ou quoi ?

Puis, décidant de ne pas répondre, je me concentrais sur mon visage tuméfié, essayant de mettre de la pommade, ou un truc du genre…

Mais la sonnerie devint vite insupportable.

-Ok, je réponds, et j'éventre dès que je le vois celui qui m'a emmerdé cette fuckin'nuit ! grognais-je.

Et juste avant que mon portable cesse de sonner, je décrochais, sans regarder le numéro.

-Quoi ? rugissais-je.

-Hi… Hiruma ? J'ai besoin d'ai… d'aide.

Et je me figeais aussitôt. Cette voix, je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Et en temps normal, je lui aurait répliqué que c'était pas mon problème, et qu'elle avait qu'à se démmerder.

Mais quelque chose était différent. Et ce quelque m'empêchait de bouger.

La fuckin'albinos avait des problèmes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je… J'ai croisé quelqu'un… Il s'est passé un truc, et je crois…

A travers le combiné, j'entendis un gémissement de douleur.

-Je crois que ma jambe est pétée… Ca pisse le sang, viens me chercher…

-T'es où ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai… pas fais attention, je crois que… le centre ville est pas loin… dis Suki en haletant de douleur.

-J'arrive.

Je m'apprêtais à raccrocher.

-Attends ! S'il te plaît... Magnes toi…

-Tais toi, et débrouilles toi plutôt pour pas crever.

Et en l'espace de moins d'une minute, j'étais prêt, et je partais de mon appart' en claquant la porte.

Ca faisait plus d'une heure que je tournais en rond, et je ne retrouvais toujours pas Suki. J'avais visité toutes les rues sombres, isolées et glauques, possibles et imaginables aux alentours du centre-ville. Et toujours rien.  
J'aurais été légèrement moins inquiet, si la fuckin'albinos répondait à mes appels. Mais depuis vingt minutes, c'était le silence total. Rien. Juste les tonalités, puis la messagerie. Mais plus personne ne décrochait.

-Merde !

Je me mis alors à courir, partout, tournant dans chaque ruelles étranges, appelant Suki avec mon téléphone, histoire d'entendre le sien. Mais je n'entendais rien. Un silence de mort.

« C'est le cas de le dire », pensais-je.  
Nan mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Elle pouvait pas être morte ! Elle avait pas le droit, d'abord ! Et puis c'est pas cette petite blessure à la jambe qui va la tuer !  
Bordel de putain de bordel de m…

Oh.

En fait, Suki avait raison. Elle s'était bien cassé la jambe. Et mon cauchemar me revint en mémoire.

Je me précipitais vers elle, appelant déjà les secours.

-Réveilles-toi, allez, ouvres les yeux…

-Urgences je vous écoute ?

-Ramenez votre fuckin' camion au … [la flemme de trouver une adresse, désolée xP]…, y'a une personne avec fracture ouverte de la jambe, ça pisse le sang, elle a perdu connaissance, bougez-vous !

Après m'avoir assuré qu'ils arrivaient, je raccrochais, et commençais à comprimer la plaie de Suki avec ma chemise.  
-Merde…

Y'avait rien à faire, elle saignait toujours autant.

-Ecoutes moi bien, toi, si tu crèves, j'te tue !

La panique se répandait en moi à une vitesse fulgurante. La peau de Suki était glacée, et de blanche, elle était devenue translucide, laissant voir toutes les veines bleutées de son corps.

-S'il te plaît… Meurs pas…

Mais je savais qu'elle ne m'entendait pas.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'on pouvait ressentir ça.

Tout s'était enchainé très vite. Les urgentistes étaient arrivés, avaient embarqués Suki à l'hôpital, et moi par la même occasion. Les médecins l'avait prise en charge, une fois arrivée. On m'avait conduit à une chambre qui serait celle de la fuckin' albinos quand elle sortirait du bloc, m'avait assuré une infirmière. Alors, j'avais tiré une chaise, et je m'étais assis.

Et ce que j'éprouvais ?

Du vide.

Pas de colère, pas de peur, pas d'inquiétude, pas une once de regret.

Mais du vide.  
Parce que je savais que c'était ma faute. Je n'avais aucune circonstance atténuante. C'était ma faute si elle s'était barrée, ma faute si elle s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ma faute si elle était blessée. Ma faute, point barre.

Alors ça me faisait ressentir… Du vide, une sorte de creux horrible qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.  
Cependant, beaucoup de joueurs avaient déjà été blessés par ma faute. Mais jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. Je me disais tout simplement que « c'était parce que c'est un joueur de ton équipe, ça te fait drôle, c'est tout ». Mais il y avait autre chose. J'en étais sur.

Peut être que je l'aim…

-Monsieur ? Elle vient de se réveiller, on va l'amener dans la chambre.

-Merci, répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

-Euh… Monsieur ? Votre chemise… Elle est pleine de sang… Voulez-vous la nettoyer ?

-Nan.

L'infirmière n'insista pas.

D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'elle était intervenue, sinan, quelle connerie j'aurais dit !

Je _l'aimais _?

N'importe quoi. Un démon n'aime personne.

_Je_ n'aime personne.

Et une petite voix, dans ma tête, se moqua de moi, non pas à cause de ma faiblesse, ma surtout pour ma stupidité.

Avant que j'ai le temps de réagir, des brancardiers firent entrer un lit dans la chambre. Ils le placèrent à coté du mur, regardèrent les perfusions, puis s'en allèrent.

Et je me levais.

-Ramène-moi une bassine.

-Quoi ?

-Ramène-moi une…

Je réagis avant que Suki ne vomisse par terre. J'attendais qu'elle eût finit, puis elle parla enfin, d'une voix faible.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi j'suis là ?

-Agon t'as pété la jambe, tu te souviens pas ?

-…

-Suki ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a, ma jambe ?

-Je viens d'te le dire, elle est…

-J'm'en fous de ça. OK, elle est cassée, mais et après ? Parce que si j'me trompe pas, j'ai autre chose, c'est bien ce que le doc' t'as dis.

-…

-Réponds-moi.

Ce n'était pas une demande. C'était un ordre.

-Ton muscle… a été sévèrement touché, et apparemment, comme ta jambe avait déjà été cassée, la fracture est deux fois pire maintenant. Sans compter que ton artère fémorale a failli y passer.

-Le rétablissement, combien de temps ?

-Le doc' a dit… Il a dit que t'en avais pour plus de deux ans, mais comme ton muscle est presque foutu…

-Comme mon muscle est presque foutu quoi ?

-Il a dit que tu aurais de la chance si tu pouvais seulement recourir un jour.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle pleure. Qu'elle hurle. Qu'elle ait au moins une réaction. Mais rien ne vint. Suki fixait sa couverture, comme si elle voulait la dissoudre avec ses yeux rouges sang.

-Suki, je… Je suis déso…

-La ferme, j'veux pas de ta pitié.

Bon. Ca, c'était fait.

-Je voudrais savoir un truc. Le médecin a dit que ta jambe avait déjà été cassée. Comment ?

Et enfin, j'obtins une réaction. Mais pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Tu lâches jamais toi, hein ? J'suis à l'hosto, la jambe dans le plâtre, tu viens d'me dire que si j'rejoues un jour au foot US, ça tiendrait du miracle, et tu veux quand même ma harceler pour savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Je me taisais. Elle avait raison, c'était pas vraiment humain. Alors je décidais de ne plus rien dire.  
Et le temps passa, dans le silence le plus complet. Je regardais mes mains, encore pleines de sang, et j'attendais.

Dix minutes.

Puis vingt.

Peut-être trente.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné…

Je relevais la tête. Suki fixait toujours sa couverture, mais elle ne semblait ni en colère, ni triste. Mais juste fatiguée.

-J'vais tout te dire…

-T'es pas obligée tu sais, je…

-Tais-toi. Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie. Alors j'vais balancer le morceau, tu vas tout prendre en note sur ton putain de carnet, et ensuite tu me laisseras enfin tranquille.

Je me tus, encore une fois. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Je suis née le 31 juillet 19XX, dans une famille normale. Un père, une mère, un frère de sept ans mon ainé. J'étais une petite brune aux yeux marron. J'étais intelligente. Mais j'adorais mon frère. Pas très brillant, mais dès la primaire, il avait montré ses dons pour le sport. Pour moi, il était comme une idole. Puis, il est arrivé en troisième. Il était la star du collège, grâce à son incroyable talent pour le football américain. Le soir, quand il rentrait à la maison, il ne faisait pas ses devoirs. Il m'apprenait à jouer. Et d'après lui, j'étais très douée. Mais qui dit roi du collège dit fêtes. Et qui dit fêtes dit alcool. Mon frère se prenait des cuites tout les week-ends, et mes parents supportaient cette situation de moins en moins. Un soir, ils sont allés le chercher. Dans la voiture, mon père, qui était au volant, se retournait sans arrêt pour lui dire qu'il gâchait sa vie, je m'en souviens. Et mon frère rigolait. Jusqu'au moment ou un camion nous est rentré dedans. Mes parents étaient morts sur le coup, je n'avais rien, et mon frère s'en tirait avec quelques points de sutures. J'avais huit ans. Je n'ai pas supporté le fait que mon frère soit le responsable de leur disparition. J'ai fait une sorte de dépression, et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre, durant une année entière, dans le noir le plus complet. Mon frère m'apportait à manger, et s'excusait, chaque jours, de ce qu'il avait provoqué. Il travaillait dur, pour que l'on puisse garder notre appartement, et il finît par décrocher une bourse sportive dans un prestigieux lycée des Etats-Unis. Je ne sortis de ma chambre que lorsque mon frère me dit que nous devions déménager. J'étais devenue méconnaissable. Cheveux noirs, peau blanche, yeux rouges. A neuf ans, je partais pour les Etats-Unis. Lorsque lui et moi arrivâmes là-bas, nous nous débrouillâmes très bien. Les années passèrent, jusqu'à mes treize ans, et mon frère en avait alors vingt. On lui proposa une place dans l'équipe de l'état, mais il refusa. Sa raison ? « Je ne peux pas laisser ma sœur, elle a déjà trop souffert par ma faute ». Alors il s'improvisa entraîneur de l'équipe. Deux plus tard, nous déménagions à Atlanta. Nos dons pour le foot nous valurent une place dans l'équipe des Falcons, et mon frère abandonna alors son statut d'entraîneur contre celui de joueur. Il était très bon, le meilleur, sans aucun doute. Il serait reconnu, dans le monde entier. Mais d'après lui, l'équipe n'évoluait pas assez vite. Alors, un an plus tard, il décida que nous devrions partir pour la Death March, afin de nous améliorer. Et je le suivis. Et je fis la Death March, presque en entière. Mais à seulement trente kilomètres de la fin, mon pied s'est pris dans une faille, et je me suis cassé la jambe. Et mon muscle s'est, en quelque sorte, déchiré en deux. Je m'évanouis sous le coup de la douleur, et lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais exactement dans le même état que maintenant. Le médecin m'expliqua que je me rétablirais grâce au don généreux de mon frère. Oui. Mon imbécile, crétin, idiot de frère, plutôt que de me laisser, moi, la médiocre joueuse, rester dans un fauteuil roulant toute ma vie, avait préféré donner son muscle pour moi, parce qu'il « avait déjà assez pris à sa petite sœur ». Il avait bousillé sa carrière pour moi.

-Mais… Je pige pas. Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ?

-Parce que tu t'es gouré. Mon frère est pas en vie. Il est mort. Pendant l'opération où les chirurgiens lui ont retirés son muscle, il a fait une allergie à l'anesthésiant. Une erreur bête. Alors, comme ça faisait trop mal, je suis restée aux Etats-Unis le temps de me remettre de mes blessures, aussi bien physiques que morales, et je suis retournée au Japon un peu après mes dix-sept ans.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de promesse entre toi et ton frère ?

-Avant de passer sur le billard, il avait écrit qu'il voulait que je me batte, et que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il voulait que je continue de vivre ma vie. Point barre. Comme il a sacrifié sa carrière et sa vie pour moi, je fais du foot, pour lui, parce que c'est un peu sa jambe qui vit avec moi. Et c'est tout. Fin de l'histoire.

-Je…

-La ferme, j'ai dit. J'veux pas de ta pitié.

Elle fixait toujours sa couverture, et je ne voyais pas son visage.

-J'en veux pas… J'vais bien…

Et une larme s'écrasa sans bruit.

* * *

**VOU-A-LA !**

**Bon, je sais que les trucs médicaux paraissent peu vraisemblable, mais si on faisait comme si ? ^^'**

**Sinan voilà, merci à vous de me suivre, bonne vacances, et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok les gens! On ne me frappe pas! Pas de lapidation s'iou plaît! J'ai eu beaucoup de taffe (eh ouais, première S, ça pardonne pas..), et un début d'année.. hm.. compliqué! -' **

**Bref, sorry, new chapter, j'essaies (com d'hab) de faire de mon mieux, et have fun! :D**

* * *

**_Suki_**

Je sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans cet hosto. Un mois et demi, peut être deux. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai eu foutrement mal, et que je le cachais pour qu'on me laisse sortir plus vite. Ce connard de doc', qui m'a répété à longueur de semaines que "non, vos sutures ne tiennent pas encore assez biens", et que "non, votre jambe a besoin de plus de temps".. Et bin, aujourd'hui, je m'en vais. Bye les murs blancs et les "bip-bip" incessant de mon moniteur. Bye les infirmières qui te regardent de haut, et les médecins qui essaient de te peloter en douce..  
Alors.. ouais, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires, et je suis partie.

Hiruma m'avait dit de l'attendre, qu'il me ramènerait. J'avais envie de marcher. Même si ça faisait mal.

D'ailleurs, parlons-en. Il avait été bizarre, le démon. Lui qui se fout de tout, d'habitude, il était là tout les jours, au moins une heure. Pour quoi faire? Bonne question. En fait, au départ, il essayait de faire la conversation, de savoir comment j'allais (ça vous étonne? Moi aussi), mais je lui faisais comprendre par un silence éloquent ou un regard meurtrier que je n'avais pas la moindre intention de répondre. Donc, au bout de trois jours, il venait me voir. Et on disait rien. Parce qu'il y'avait rien à dire.

Il avait gagné son stupide jeu. Il avait pu remplir son carnet, grand bien lui fasse. Maintenant, plus rien à foutre de lui, ou de ce que j'avais ressenti ce soir là. Mon objectif? Remarcher. Recourir. Rejouer. Gagner.  
Une fois le Christmas Bowl en poche, je retournerais aux Etats-Unis, à Atlanta, près de mon frère.. Parce que lui, il était seul, dans un petit cimetière tout froid, ou personne ne venait le voir. Peut être que c'était ça qu'il voulait, quand il me disait de vivre ma vie. Penser à ce que je voulais, moi. Et ce que je voulais, c'était être avec lui.  
Donc, j'allais gagner, et me casser de ce coin pourri, et basta.

Plus de lycée, plus de faux semblants. Et surtout, SURTOUT plus de démon!

Je sortais de la cour de l'hôpital. Marcher, ça pouvait que me faire du bien. Bon, ok, j'avais la jambe un peu raide, mais après quelques entraînements, ça irait mieux..  
Aouch. Droite, gauche. Droite, gauche.

Putain, c'que ça fait mal. Respire.. Droite, gauche. Droite, gauche.

Avec un effort phénoménal, j'arrivais à mon appartement, une bonne heure plus tard.

"Je vois que le blondinet à fait le ménage. Connard."

Mon appart' semblait comme neuf. Récuré de partout, brillant dans tout les coins, pas une trace de poussière, mes fringues rangées..  
Nan, pas possible, il était passé partout. Et partout ou j'allais, et bin forcément, je DEVAIS penser à lui.

De rage, je balançais mes affaires sur mon lit, enfilait le premier survêtement que je trouvais, un débardeur noir, quelques poids, et je sortais à nouveau.

Tiens. Le bar ou j'ai dragué Marco. Tiens. La rue ou Hiruma et moi on se séparait. Tiens. L'épicerie ou on achetait nos sucreries.

Rien à foutre.

J'arrivais au terrain du lycée. Ah. Mince. J'ai oublié de regarder l'heure, je crois.

Toute l'équipe, au grand complet, sans aucun absent s'entraînait. Attends deux secondes, le machin sur roller là, c'est pas..?

-SUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ah oui. Suzunna.

-Suki! Oh mon dieu! Hiruma n'a rien voulu nous dire, à part que tu étais à l'hôpital et que tu ne recevais pas les visites! On était tous terriblement inquiet! s'écria Mamori, tandis que Suzunna me sautait dans les bras en pleurant.

Tous accouraient vers moi, Sena, le plus rapide, ouvrait de grands yeux paniqués, Monta rigolait et effectuait une sorte de danse macaque de la joie, les frère Ah-Ah me donnèrent trois petites claques dans le dos, Musashi observait, et Kurita pleurait.

Ils étaient tous.. content de me revoir.

Pas moi.

Ma jambe me faisait mal, je ne voulais pas discuter, je voulais juste m'entraîner tant que le douleur ne me clouait pas au sol.

Alors j'ai attendu. Petit à petit, les sourires et les blagues laissèrent place à un silence perplexe.

-Suki, quelque chose ne va pas?

Dit par la seule cruche qui ne comprend rien, j'ai nommé: Mamori.

Avec le même état d'esprit que je trimballais depuis ma blessure, je répondais, sans une once de colère, de joie, ou tout simplement d'émotion:

-J'ai entraînement.

Point.

Lentement, ils s'éloignèrent tous de moi, me laissèrent passer pour que j'aille vers le fond du terrain, et regardèrent ma jambe boiteuse et instable.

Je commençais un échauffement musculaire assez doux, histoire de détendre mon muscle et mes ligaments endommagés. Puis je courus sur place.

"Aïe. Aïe. Aïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïe!"

-Non Hiruma-kun, elle ne veut parler à personne, je pense que..

-Ta gueule fuckin' manager, je vais lui parler si j'ai envie.

Ah. Le démon is back.

Arrivant à ma hauteur, Hiruma me fixa. Je refusais de laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, quand bien même je souffrais le martyr.

Il m'observa courir sur place, comme ça, pendant quelques instants, sans rien dire, puis..:

-Je t'ai attendu dans ce putain d'hosto.

Haussement d'épaule.

-Le doc' a dit que tu devais te ménager.

Regard condescendant.

-Sérieux, tu vas pas récuperer en te flinguant la jambe un peu plus. Ca va être long, et je sais de quoi je parle, caisson hyperbare ou pas.

Je couru encore plus vite.

-Suki, regarde moi.

...

-Regarde moi _s'il te plaît._

Je m'arrêtais de courir.

-Quoi?

-Tu sais comme moi que tu seras jamais prête pour le Christmas Bowl. Et quand bien même ça serait le cas, j'te laisserais pas jouer.

Mon poing partit tout seul. Hiruma devait avoir pris l'habitude d'esquiver, mais je le frolais d'à peine quelques millimètres.

-T'as rien perdu de tes réflexes à ce que je vois.

-Je t'emmerde, Hiruma! Tu m'as tout pris! Mon histoire, ma jambe, ma raison de vivre, mais ça, ÇA, tu l'auras pas t'as compris?

C'était la première fois que je pétais les plombs depuis mon accident. C'était jouissif de pouvoir enfin déverser une colère farouche sur quelqu'un, n'importe qui, du moment qu'il ne s'effondre pas sous ma haine, qu'il résiste à mes yeux flamboyants de rage.

Encore essouflée, ma jambe paralysée par la douleur, je fixais le démon comme jamais auparavant. Il n'y avait pas que de la colère dans mes prunelles, il y'avait aussi une sorte de demande, de supplication.

-Ça change rien pour moi. Tu joueras pas avant la saison prochaine, je veux pas prendre le risque de perdre un de mes pions définitivement.

Sans répondre, et surtout sans montrer que je le haïssais au point de vouloir lui faire bouffer le sol, je lui tournais le dos, et me remis à courir. Il ne voulait pas de moi pour le Christmas Bowl? Parfait. D'autre équipes m'accepteraient. Et si ça n'était pas le cas, je trouverais un moyen de le faire changer d'avis.

* * *

**_Hiruma_**

-Tu as été dur, Hiruma-kun...

-Ta gueule fuckin' manager, je peux encore dire ce que je veux.

-Mais... Regarde le mal qu'elle se donne! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera prête à temps pour...

De colère, j'attrapais le bras de la fuckin' rousse et la forçais à regarder dans une direction bien précise.

-Tu vois ça? Tu le vois, fuckin' manager? T'as remarqué qu'elle court plus comme avant? T'as remarqué qu'elle à mis un pantalon pour cacher ses jambes, et qu'elle a mis aucune protection pour pas s'alourdir? Elle s'est complètement baisé la jambe il y'a deux mois! Elle devrait même pas marcher à l'heure qu'il est! Elle a eu la plus grosse chance de sa vie, mais encore un seul choc, UN SEUL, et elle passe sa vie en fauteuil roulant! Alors si je veux pas qu'elle joue, c'est pour une bonne raison, donc tu fermes ta gueule, mais surtout, surtout: TU ME FOUS LA PAIX!

Encore sous le choc, Mamori me regardait les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, puis son regard commença à faire des allers et retours surpris entre moi et Suki.

Tout les membres de l'équipe faisaient pareil, d'ailleurs...

-Vous avez un entraînement à faire, magnez vous le cul. Si vous avez pas fini d'ici une heure, vous le recommencez trois fois d'afillée, clair?

Ils se remirent tous au boulot avec un léger hochement de tête, encore trop surpris pour comprendre ce que je venais de leur annoncer.

Oui, Suki n'allait pas bien. Non, on allait pas avoir l'un de nos joueurs phares avec nous pour la finale.

Oui, je prenais soin d'elle.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers les vestiaires, claquait la porte et donnait un violent coup de poing sur le premier casier que je voyais.

-MERDE!

-You-nii?

-QUOI?

Suzunna m'observait, des larmes au coin des yeux.

-Sérieusement, je suis à deux doigt de t'étriper, alors qu'est ce que tu veux?

Suzunna ravala ses larmes, et dit d'un ton dur.

-T'es un salaud.

...

-T'as dis quoi?

Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je m'étais avancé vers elle..

-T'es un salaud. Si le foot US compte tant pour elle, pourquoi tu la laisse pas jouer? Elle est capable de tenir, laisse lui une chance!

-Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, fuckin' pompom.

-Si, je crois que je sais très bien de quoi je parle! Les autres ont peut être pas compris, mais moi oui! Tu tiens à elle You-nii, suffisamment pour t'inquiéter et pour lui interdire le truc qu'elle aime le plus, et suffisamment pour prendre le risque de pas aller au Christmas Bowl cette année! Tu sacrifierais jamais un truc comme ça, alors si tu le fais, là, maintenant, c'est qu'il y'a une raison! Et dieu sait que je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes quelqu'un, mais en la torturant comme ça, tu vas la faire te détester!

-Eh, fuckin' pompom?

-Quoi?

-J'ai jamais dis que je voulais qu'elle m'apprécie.

Il y'eut un silence de plomb pendant quelques secondes, puis je dis, tout simplement:

-J'en ai marre d'être ici, avec vous tous, j'me casse.

Mettant ma main endolorie dans ma poche, je m'exécutais, et partit sous le regard peiné de Suzunna.

Comment j'en suis arrivé là? Ah oui.

Si je mâchais du chewing gum, à la base, c'était pour réprimer mes envies de fumer. Là, je suppose que j'en avais plus, et qu'il me restait un peu de shit quelque part dans mon appart'...

La drogue, c'est pas une solution, je sais. Mais j'en avais bien besoin, juste... pour me détendre, quelques secondes, et je m'étais finalement endormi.

Premier réflexe depuis la nuit ou Suki s'était fait blesser: regarder mon portable.

Un texto?

"Je suis partie la dernière, mais Suki s'entraînait encore. La laisse pas seule. S."

... Fuckin', fuckin' pompom..

Le message avait été envoyé à 20h36, il était 22h07.

Même si je doutais que Suki soit encore là-bas, je me levais et sortit rapidement de chez moi.

Arrivé au terrain du lycée, je ne vis rien. Je m'apprêtais à retourner chez moi quand j'entendis quelque chose.

Quelqu'un qui trébuche. Un bruit sourd, comme une chute, puis un essoufflement notable, et enfin des bruits de course. Rapide.

Je m'avançais, et découvris Suki en train de courir dans le noir. Elle haletait de douleur, et son visage était crispé (je le voyais uniquement grâce à sa peau blanche..).

Encore une fois, elle tomba. Elle resta allongée sur le sol quelques instants, reprenant son souffle, regardant les étoiles. Au moment ou je décidais d'apparaître et d'aller la relever, elle changea purement et simplement de position. Elle se mit sur le ventre, et commença à faire des pompes. Je les comptais, histoire de faire passer le temps, mais je m'arrêtais à 83.

Elle avait une volonté de fer, c'est vrai... Je savais ce que ça faisait que d'avoir mal quand on s'entraînait avec une blessure, et elle devait vraiment souffrir le martyr.

J'observais ce spectacle étrange pendant 15minutes, puis 20, puis 45...

Et petit à petit, je me rendis compte d'une chose.

"_Hey, fuckin' albinos. Jamais, jamais je te laisserais, ok? Je t'y emmènerais, au Christmas Bowl. Parce que tu compte. Parce que je t'..."_

* * *

__**Voili voilou! **

**Et oui, je sais, la fin est frustrante, mais je vois pas Hiruma dire "Je t'aime", alors... j'ai préféré laisser ça comme ça :)**

**J'essaierais de publier le prochain chapitre d'ici les vacances, promis!**

**Schuss!**

**(Reviews..?)**


End file.
